gleefandomcom-20200222-history
List of Minor Relationships
List of Minor Relationships is a list of relationships who had minor interactions and storylines on Glee. A April & Holly Related Songs *''Don't Stop Believin''' (New Directions) |-| Gallery= New-Directions-Hopril-Rholliday.gif Tumblr n2oo2lonVI1qlpkoio4 250.gif April and Holly 100.jpg Hopril woooo.jpg Hopril1.png Hopril2.png Happy2.gif |} Artie & Becky Artie & Betty Related Songs *''Just Can't Get Enough'' (I Do) |-| Trivia= *During The Glee Project, Ali who plays Betty, frequently expressed an interest in both Kevin McHale and his character. She also stated that she would love to work with him on the show. |-| Gallery= Betty and artie.png Betty.jpg BettyAndArtie1.gif BettyAndArtie2.gif BettyAndArtie3.gif Vlcsnap-2013-04-15-17h32m25s229.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-15-17h32m19s170.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-15-17h31m01s148.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-15-17h30m22s23.png Tumblr n3y8ilNMaK1ra5gbxo6 250.gif |} Artie & Blaine Related Songs *''Something's Coming'' (I Am Unicorn) *''Call Me Maybe'' (The New Rachel) *''Hopelessly Devoted to You'' (The Role You Were Born to Play) *''All You Need Is Love'' (Love Love Love) |-| Gallery= Tumblr m8n01x9KHR1qgkj12o1 500.png Glee.S04E02.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV-_103.jpg Blartieduet.gif Tumblr mg4a4bYjuy1raamr0o7 r2 250.gif Tumblr mg4a4bYjuy1raamr0o15 r3 250.gif Tumblr mg4a4bYjuy1raamr0o2 r3 250.gif Britney 2.0 Tina Blaine and Arties.png Glee-blaine-brittany-tina-artie-popular-mckinley.jpg Ouch!blartie.gif artieblaine.jpg Shi.png tumblr mh7w96shk61qeb7qjo9 250.gif tumblr mgt0heYUV61r62ix2o2 r2 250.gif tumblr mgt0heYUV61r62ix2o5 r2 250.gif tumblr mgt0heYUV61r62ix2o1 250.gif tumblr mgt0heYUV61r62ix2o3 250.gif tumblr mgt0heYUV61r62ix2o6 r2 250.gif tumblr mhwwxka7An1rrmwrko2 250.gif tumblr mhwwxka7An1rrmwrko1 250.gif Noscrubs blartie.png tumblr mjbw3fThZ41rdkdcuo1 250.gif tumblr mjbw3fThZ41rdkdcuo2 250.gif tumblr mjbw3fThZ41rdkdcuo3 r1 250.gif tumblr map2ms83sA1qeure0o1 250.png BoysBoyfriendBlaineArtie.png Blartieduet.gif Glee.S04E02.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV- 103.jpg Boysboyfriends_bartie.jpg gle 402 performance boys boyfriend tagged 640x360 619587882.jpg Screen-shot-20120920-at-90637-PM--2519402687122592822.jpg boys boyfriend.png Blartie dorks gp.png tumblr ml20w6T2D71raamr0o1 r1 250.gif tumblr ml20w6T2D71raamr0o2 r1 250.gif tumblr ml4f8wngvW1ra5gbxo1 500.gif tumblr ml7oinwM5y1r62ix2o7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mlhde2UoQc1rab3tyo2 500.gif Tumblr mlhde2UoQc1rab3tyo1 500.gif Tumblr mlhdjmoTIe1qfvij1o2 250.gif Bartie Alcohol.png Bartie Born This Way.png Tumblr mpe926jAgI1rd6e8fo1 250.gif Tumblr mpe926jAgI1rd6e8fo8 250.gif Tumblr mpe926jAgI1rd6e8fo5 250.gif Tumblr mpe926jAgI1rd6e8fo7 250.gif Tumblr mpe926jAgI1rd6e8fo3 250.gif Tumblr mpe926jAgI1rd6e8fo6 250.gif Tumblr mpe926jAgI1rd6e8fo4 250.gif Tumblr mpe926jAgI1rd6e8fo2 250.gif Dr-Y blartie.gif Fanboying blartie.gif Naked blartie.gif Movie blartie.gif AgainstAllOdds blartie.gif Wtaf blartie.gif Mashup blartie.gif DD blartie.gif SwanSong blartie.gif Handshake blartie.gif TNR blartie.gif SD blartie.gif DSMN blartie.gif Shootingstar blartie.gif Youguysaremyhome blartie.gif glee09876artieandblaine.png blartie a katy or a gaga.gif Tumblr mwya9ydbtT1qck00ko2 250.gif tumblr mx1vpcxvyh1qck00ko6 250.gif tumblr mysvqqn5k71ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr mysvqqn5k71ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr mysvqqn5k71ra5gbxo4 250.gif tumblr mysvqqn5k71ra5gbxo6 250.gif tumblr mysvqqn5k71ra5gbxo5 250.gif tumblr mysvqqn5k71ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr mysvqqn5k71ra5gbxo8 250.gif tumblr mysvqqn5k71ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr n1zhh3C7kD1rlylr1o4 r1 250.gif blaine and artie.png Tumblr n56nkuIMTK1qfgg1ao4 250.gif Blaine-Artie2.png tumblr_n0aaajyZUD1qg7fxzo1_250.gif tumblr_n0aaajyZUD1qg7fxzo2_250.gif tumblr_n0aaajyZUD1qg7fxzo3_250.gif tumblr_n0aaajyZUD1qg7fxzo9_250.gif tumblr_n0aaajyZUD1qg7fxzo10_250.gif Tumblr nfrj17yv121u1lpkto4 250.gif |} Artie & Mike Related Songs *''Dream a Little Dream'' (Dream On) *''P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing)'' (Silly Love Songs) |-| Gallery= Tumblr muub5ayQmr1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr muub5ayQmr1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr muub5ayQmr1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr muub5ayQmr1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr muub5ayQmr1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr muub5ayQmr1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr muub5ayQmr1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr muub5ayQmr1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Mike And Artie.png Tumblr n30t8e4KTM1qfmk40o1 250.gif Scream Artie Mike.jpg BesHQFoIgAAxhrE.jpg tumblr_lyamgvjx7v1qzcnljo2_250.gif tumblr_lyamgvjx7v1qzcnljo5_250.gif tumblr_lyamgvjx7v1qzcnljo7_250.gif tumblr_mi0tfrEyNW1qd3518o5_250.gif tumblr_md7vthFerb1qe75ueo4_250.gif tumblr_mi0tfrEyNW1qd3518o4_250.gif tumblr_mi0tfrEyNW1qd3518o7_250.gif tumblr_ms4ukmVdsz1s05f0eo2_250.gif tumblr_m2kxdr44hN1qm1ybjo5_250.gif |-| |} Artie & Puck Related Songs *''Somebody to Love'' (Comeback) *''Never Going Back Again'' (Rumours) *''Isn't She Lovely'' (Prom Queen) *''My Cup'' (New York) *''Moves Like Jagger/Jumpin' Jack Flash'' (Yes/No) *''You Get What You Give'' (Goodbye) |-| Gallery= 281x2113393.jpg 110506glee-artie-puck-sam1.jpg 780934_1311321717880_full.png Artie(IWTHYH).jpg Glee - Prom Queen - Friday - Puck -Artie.jpg Glee Puck Arty.jpg s640x4807uij.jpg 311GLEEEp311Sc9108–167590634551141269.jpg Artie and Puck.jpg Artie and Puck6666.jpg artie kevin mchale sam chord overstreet puck mark sailing glee malaysia.jpg boysrumours-1303405546.jpg img-thing999.jpg never been kisses-6.jpg tumblr_ld469tWFOA1qb2xuuo1_500.gif Unknown765432.jpg 2-6-puck-artie.png tumblr_mcqhtr4MGQ1qdp8n6o6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mcqhtr4MGQ1qdp8n6o11_r1_250.gif tumblr_mcqhtr4MGQ1qdp8n6o5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mcqhtr4MGQ1qdp8n6o10_r1_250.gif tumblr_mcqhtr4MGQ1qdp8n6o7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mcqhtr4MGQ1qdp8n6o9_r1_250.gif tumblr_mcqhtr4MGQ1qdp8n6o2_250.gif tumblr_mcqhtr4MGQ1qdp8n6o8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mcqhtr4MGQ1qdp8n6o1_250.gif tumblr_m6hcs7Vgcj1qdp8n6o1_500.gif tumblr_ml41qtnb5D1qk3tk3o6_250.gif tumblr_mi4nmqrlVI1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mi4nmqrlVI1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mi4nmqrlVI1ra5gbxo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mi4nmqrlVI1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_mi4nmqrlVI1ra5gbxo8_250.gif tumblr_mi4nmqrlVI1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mi4nmqrlVI1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mi4nmqrlVI1ra5gbxo2_250.gif Notreally partie.gif Gleeactually partie.gif 1partie.gif 2partie..gif 3partie..gif 4partie..gif 5partie..gif 6partie..gif 7partie..gif 8partie..gif 9partie..gif tumblr_mui9g5RR2W1rl53x2o8_250.gif |} Artie & Quinn |-| Trivia= *In an interview, Dianna Agron and Kevin McHale were asked where they saw Artie and Quinn in 5 years. They answered that they would be married (to each other) with a lot of children, living at a duck farm. *Strangely, this relationship is built up and seems to exist entirely within Big Brother. No references to their friendship is made in any other episode, and the two share minimal to no scenes together per episode. *Both of their impairments are the result of a car accident, causing them to become paralyzed in the legs and feet (though Quinn was only paralyzed temporarily). *Artie and Quinn were duet partners in Ballad, though their duet was never shown. *Dianna Agron and Kevin McHale wanted Quinn and Artie to date in Season Three. |-| Gallery= Quartie Dream 1.png Quartie MyLife.png Quartie Dream 2.png Quartie RideWithMe.png Quartie Sectionals.png Normal 025~0.png Normal 029~0.png Normal 021~27.jpg Tumblr_mb4eaaFKsh1rd0h9ko4_250.gif ISS5.png ISS6.png ISS1.png Tumblr m2c4fvkZXx1qan1xio3 500.png Tumblr m2bxayjFji1qan1xio4 r1 250.png Quartie-BB-moment.gif Tumblr m2bxayjFji1qan1xio1 r1 250.png QBB1.png QBB2.png QBB3.png QBB5.png Kevannafan.jpg QBB6.png Proud Mary.jpg tumblr_lvi2vcprh81qha77fo1_500_large.png Quartia.jpg tumblr_m1ckulpZ5h1qgkj12o1_500.jpg 10tumblr m2c7xy90nU1qav6buo4 250.gif 11tumblr m2c7xy90nU1qav6buo5 250.gif 13tumblr m2c9bnQup11qan1xio3 500.png 14tumblr m2caxvqHwv1r6q2qoo1 500.gif 15tumblr m2cc8ngmzq1rowwnqo1 250.gif 17tumblr m2cc8ngmzq1rowwnqo3 250.gif 18tumblr m2cc8ngmzq1rowwnqo4 250.png 20tumblr m2cc8ngmzq1rowwnqo6 250.png 23tumblr m2cc8ngmzq1rowwnqo9 250.gif 2I ship Quartie.gif 5tumblr m2c7xy90nU1qav6buo1 250.gif tumblr_m4n0zc8B6v1qgkj12o1_500.png I ship Quartie.gif 325778 10150419328488612 704101347 o.jpg image-quinn-artie.jpg quartie-blue.jpg quartie-4.jpg tumblr m5ch9e16gd1qclilyo1 250.gif tumblr m59zb9GFaM1ry3zn0o1 500.jpg tumblr m59zb9GFaM1ry3zn0o2 500.jpg BCQuartie.jpg QuartieChristmas.gif Quartiesupport.gif IRQuartie.jpg ISSQuartie.jpg ISSQuartie2.jpg ISSQuartie3.jpg ISSQuartie4.jpg ISSQuartie5.jpg ISSQuartie6.jpg Quartie_Cute.gif QuartieM9.gif QuartieM7.gif QuartieM4.gif QuartieM3.gif QuartieM8.gif QuartieM2.gif QuartieM5.gif QuartieM.gif Quartiecute9.gif Quartiecute8.gif Quartiecute7.gif Quartiecute6.gif Quartiecute5.gif Quartiecute4.gif Quartiecute3.gif Quartiecute2.gif Quartiecute1.gif BigBrotherFaveScene.png 0111.jpg 2quartie brittana.gif QuartieM11.gif QuartieM12.gif QuartieM10.gif 300px-ISSQuartie.jpg Quartie Baby.png Quartie Christmas.png Quartie Push.png Quartie Under.png QuartieShip.gif artie and quinn.png Quartie2.gif|link=Goodbye Tumblr m33s2gbieW1qbaklro1 250.gif Tumblr m33s2gbieW1qbaklro2 250.gif Tumblr m33s2gbieW1qbaklro3 250.gif Tumblr m33s2gbieW1qbaklro4 250.gif quinn and artie.png Dream On-(062050)13-50-31- copy.png Comeback-(047831)13-53-16- copy.png A Very Glee Christmas-(056712)14-07-36- copy.png Wheels.avi0084 copy.png Quartiee.png Qq.png Tumblr mx01qoMMWw1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mx01qoMMWw1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mx01qoMMWw1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mx01qoMMWw1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mx01qoMMWw1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mx01qoMMWw1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mx01qoMMWw1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mx01qoMMWw1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mxu0haRWUh1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxu0haRWUh1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxu0haRWUh1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr my6smbHVtQ1qd5s0eo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr my6smbHVtQ1qd5s0eo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr n474u534KR1rehj12o2 250.gif Tumblr nhy0l59TVl1rrsol6o4 250.gif |} Artie & Sugar Related Songs *''We Are Young'' (Hold on to Sixteen) *''Let Me Love You'' (Heart) *''L-O-V-E'' (Heart) *''Heroes'' (Dynamic Duets) |-| Trivia= *Artie often gives Sugar a ride on his wheelchair, as with many of his girlfriends. *Vanessa Lengies said she thinks Sugar should've chosen Artie instead of Rory. |-| Gallery= Sugartie home.gif Sugartie.png Sugartie.jpg Sugartie.gif 1Sugartie.jpg Sugartiehih.gif Sugartie lover.gif tumblr mb5j4p04pv1qdp8n6o7 250.gif tumblr m95i3gz7cv1qa8mq1o6 250 (1).gif mnjbxz.png sugartie101.jpg tumblr mdz10vTIZJ1qapg62o6 r1 250.gif tumblr m8ckj35ovR1qbjrw4o6 r1 250.gif tumblr lzf4bhdxf71qbjrw4o5 250.gif tumblr mh625jyZR51qbjrw4o2 r1 250.gif tumblr mh625jyZR51qbjrw4o9 r2 250.gif tumblr lvx3h6W0ml1r2fc8mo1 r1 250.gif tumblr lvx3h6W0ml1r2fc8mo2 r1 250.gif tumblr lvx3h6W0ml1r2fc8mo3 r1 250.gif tumblr lvx3h6W0ml1r2fc8mo4 r2 500.gif Reactiontolaislabonita.jpg Tumblr mha4ukbDtV1rxyf78o6 250.gif Tumblr mha4ukbDtV1rxyf78o5 250.gif Tumblr mha4ukbDtV1rxyf78o4 250.gif Tumblr mha4ukbDtV1rxyf78o3 250.gif Tumblr mha4ukbDtV1rxyf78o2 250.gif Tumblr mha4ukbDtV1rxyf78o1 250.gif Britt andsugartie.jpg artiesug.jpg SUGARARTIE.jpg Sugartie-sugar-and-artie-34017193-500-438.jpg Sugar&artie.jpg we found love.png |} B Becky & Puck Beth & Puck Beth & Quinn Blaine & Brittany Related Songs *''I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance with You'' (Prom Queen) *''Last Friday Night'' (Pot o' Gold) *''Boys/Boyfriend'' by (Britney 2.0) *''Gimme More'' by (Britney 2.0) *''Heroes'' (Dynamic Duets) *''More Than Words'' (Shooting Star) |-| Trivia= *They both have run and won Senior Class President: Brittany against Kurt in Season Three and Blaine against Brittany in Season Four. *Both had some kind of friendship/romantic relationship with Kurt and Sam. **Both of them have kissed Kurt. **Brittany has dated Sam. Blaine has had a crush on Sam and they are best friends. *They both had Cheerios back up dance in some of their solo performances. (It's Not Unusual, Hold It Against Me, Run the World (Girls), It's Time) *They both competed to be "The New Rachel" along with Tina and Unique, Blaine won and Brittany got second place. (She calls herself the Vice-Rachel of the Glee Club) *Both of their characters started off as recurring for one season, and then were promoted to main the next. *Darren Criss used to have a crush on Heather Morris. *Both have been captains of the Cheerios. |-| Gallery= Blainttany.gif Tumblr_mb3utohg691raamr0o1_250.gif Blainttanydance.gif tumblr_m5zpfuIc0n1qfgg1ao8_250.gif Tumblr_maczdkEbne1qdb716o4_250.gif Sam,britt,blaine,kurt.png Blainttany0.gif Brittana and anderberry christmas.gif Tumblr_maeag6fI6g1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_m2jho47R7N1qa5w9eo2_r1_250.gif Tumblr_maeag6fI6g1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif Tumblr_maeag6fI6g1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_maemt8Vkef1r4a4u3o5_r1_250.gif Glee_4042.jpg Tumblr_macgmezcil1qg2judo3_500.gif Blainttany1.gif Blainttany2.gif 231896396_640.jpg Blainttanysong.gif Blaine Brittany 2.gif Blaine brittany.gif Blainttanytalk1.gif tumblr_mbjmmkH8EQ1rd6e1mo2_250.gif Blainttanytalk2.gif Blainttanytalk3.gif Blainttanytalk4.gif Tumblr_maolsj1znO1qahpupo2_250.gif blainebritt.jpg blainebritt2.jpg Blainttanylol.gif Tumblr_mdx9joVkjC1qd1240o5_r1_250.gif Tumblr maivfmOxnt1qfgg1ao2 r1 250.gif Tumblr_maivfmOxnt1qfgg1ao4_r1_250.gif Blainebitt88.png Tumblr ma1j60MfyT1r83lm5o5 250.gif Tumblr maemt8Vkef1r4a4u3o9 r1 250.gif Tumblr ma1j60MfyT1r83lm5o3 250.gif Tumblr m31q9le5Cu1qcbthco1 250.gif Tumblr m9wgs9hiIo1qikx44.jpg Tumblr maemt8Vkef1r4a4u3o10 r1 250.gif Tumblr maemt8Vkef1r4a4u3o11 r1 250.gif Tumblr maj9jdQr9s1qf8a63o3 250.gif Tumblr maj9jdQr9s1qf8a63o4 250.gif Tumblr maplzfL4H81qiizz8o4 250.gif Tumblr maplzfL4H81qiizz8o8 r1 250.gif Tumblr maplzfL4H81qiizz8o7 r1 250.gif tumblr_madfgvwg3o1qahpupo1_500.png tumblr_macqopKgcj1qd6sgco3_250.gif tumblr_maemt8Vkef1r4a4u3o1_250.gif tumblr_macqopKgcj1qd6sgco3_250.gif tumblr_ma1j60MfyT1r83lm5o6_250.gif tumblr_macqopKgcj1qd6sgco5_250.gif tumblr_macqopKgcj1qd6sgco6_250.gif tumblr_madcg6e5p81qahpupo1_500.gif tumblr_maemt8Vkef1r4a4u3o2_250.gif tumblr_maemt8Vkef1r4a4u3o5_r1_250.gif tumblr_maemt8Vkef1r4a4u3o6_r1_250.gif tumblr_maj9jdQr9s1qf8a63o1_250.gif tumblr_lwqp6nYqMC1qa5w9eo5_250.gif tumblr_lwqp6nYqMC1qa5w9eo8_250.gif tumblr_lwqp6nYqMC1qa5w9eo9_250.gif tumblr_lzgeawfaaE1qa1xogo1_500.gif tumblr_lztf54B3HS1qa5w9eo3_250.gif tumblr_mad3nxgCZQ1rul76g.gif tumblr_m9bkzy5QK91r7fnpto1_500.jpg tumblr_m3nuniY3Bm1qm6k2po1_r1_500.png glee402img011.jpg glee-blaine-kurt-brittany-573x312.jpg glee_320x240.jpg c6c22af2-dac3-43ef-b355-f743bd3dbbec.png Britney and Blaine .jpg 5800841015092253563704455-978317968179654494.jpg 081612glee1.jpg 407af606895e11e1b10e1231381-1010521614819975996.jpg tumblr_maq8nqHBZB1qa5w9eo2_250.gif tumblr_maq8nqHBZB1qa5w9eo8_250.gif Braine.png Glee.401.hdtv-lol 136.jpg Fightingblainttany.gif Sunshine kiss.png 5shout.gif 4shout.gif 3shout.gif 1shout.gif 2shout.gif Shrugs blainttany.png Hifive blainttany.png ThesecutiesShout Blainttany.gif Shout Blainttany Braine.gif Evensofter.gif Hahahha thisiscute blaine britt.gif Alitbitsofternow blainttany.gif Ilovetheirfriendship Shout braine blainttany.gif Braine speak with the other.jpg Shrugs - blainttany.gif Sad blainttany.gif Highfive - blainttany.gif Loveshack braine sunshinetwins blainttany.gif Talk - blainttany.gif Beforeshout!blainttany.gif Gimmemore braine sunshinetwins blainttany.gif tumblr_mihm95BmRq1qdb716o1_250.gif tumblr_mihm95BmRq1qdb716o3_250.gif Glee-Released-Full-Version--Call-Me-Maybe-.aspx.png tumblr_mmkn2gQRNs1rlylr1o8_2500.gif blaine and brittany.png Dance or whatever they are doing braine sunshinetwins blainttany.gif Aww adorbs braine sunshinetwins blainttany.gif Humanbraine braine sunshinetwins blainttany.gif Theymisskurtandsantana so much im sad now- -blainttany.gif Makeover presidency braine sunshinetwins blainttany.gif Voice - braine sunshinetwins blainttany.gif Cuties hahahha jumping braine sunshinetwins blainttany.gif Lol is that dancing or what shout braine sunshinetwins blainttany.gif Lolbrittany'sface braine sunshinetwins blainttany.gif Jbsong braine sunshinetwins blainttany.gif Blainelookingatbritt braine sunshinetwins blainttany.gif Blainelikesmycuplol braine sunshinetwins blainttany.gif 10braine.gif 9braine.gif 8braine.gif 7braine.gif 6braine.gif 5braine.gif 4braine.gif 3braine.gif 2braine.gif 1braine.gif Tumblr mqnr78pMOo1qk3tk3o6 250.gif Tumblr mqnr78pMOo1qk3tk3o5 250.gif Tumblr mqnr78pMOo1qk3tk3o1 250.gif Tumblr mqnr78pMOo1qk3tk3o4 250.gif Tumblr mqnr78pMOo1qk3tk3o3 250.gif Tumblr mqnr78pMOo1qk3tk3o2 250.gif Brittandblainehug.gif gleecap_1brittandblaine.jpg Tumblr mxukzpl94N1qd5s0eo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1lq5uB0mY1qlpkoio1 250.gif BLITTANY-OMFG-2.gif Tumblr n56i2dWKan1sczt3wo1 r1 500.gif Tumblr n56i2dWKan1sczt3wo2 r1 500.gif BLITTANY-OMFG.gif Tumblr n56j9fmyVG1sale5ro1 500.png Tumblr n551xrypW91ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr n551xrypW91ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr n551xrypW91ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr n551xrypW91ra5gbxo2 250.gif |} Blaine & Burt Blaine & Cooper Blaine & Marley |-| Gallery= blarley1.gif Blarley6.gif Blarley5.gif Blarley4.gif Blarley3.gif Blarley2.gif BLARLEY.gif Anderwilde brittley blainttany kittany anderose.gif Dontstopme anderose.gif Welcometothegleeclub anderose.gif Anderose 2.gif Anderose 1.gif tumblr me1voc1F4Y1qaxxelo11 r2 250.gif tumblr me1voc1F4Y1qaxxelo12 r1 250.gif tumblr mf51habjtR1qg4e7no1 250.gif tumblr mf51habjtR1qg4e7no6 r1 250.gif tumblr mf51habjtR1qg4e7no7 r1 250.gif tumblr mf51habjtR1qg4e7no11 r1 250.gif tumblr mldkykT4zo1rsvugro4 250.gif tumblr mldkykT4zo1rsvugro5 250.gif tumblr mmeqhfOrVG1qh4qfho4 250.gif tumblr mmkbclazTE1qfgg1ao2 250.gif tumblr mmkg0f7WHU1qa5w9eo6 250.gif tumblr mmlizgkrUU1qf4aj0o2 250.gif tumblr mmm4bdnwqf1qfgg1ao6 250.gif tumblr mmm4bdnwqf1qfgg1ao8 250.gif tumblr mmn037WXGx1r350t5o7 250.gif tumblr mmwh24ls7W1sr5w1po6 250.gif tumblr mpbk39ZElz1ruj1aso1 250.gif tumblr mpbk39ZElz1ruj1aso2 250.gif tumblr mpbk39ZElz1ruj1aso3 250.gif tumblr mpbk39ZElz1ruj1aso5 r1 250.gif tumblr mpbk39ZElz1ruj1aso6 r1 250.gif tumblr mk8y15xEsE1s9s1dmo1 250.gif tumblr mk8y15xEsE1s9s1dmo2 250.gif tumblr mb4p8ulF0g1qh9sh6o9 250.gif tumblr mb4p8ulF0g1qh9sh6o4 250.gif tumblr mnua0j8wTC1s9xn5po1 r1 250.gif tumblr mnua0j8wTC1s9xn5po2 500.gif anderose are judging you blaine marley blarley.gif blarleylll.gif blarleykatygaga.gif blarleyquarterback.gif Marley and blaine.png blarley7.gif AON8.png blaine and marley.png Marley and Blanie.png Tumblr n7a3zitVT11ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr n7a3zitVT11ra5gbxo5 250.gif blaine and marley season 4.png |} Blaine & Mike Related Songs *''It's Not Unusual'' (The Purple Piano Project) *''Hot for Teacher'' (Mash Off) *''The Rain in Spain'' (Choke) *''Wanna Be Startin' Somethin''' (Michael) *''In My Life'' (Goodbye) *''Just Can't Get Enough'' (I Do) *''Higher Ground'' (Wonder-ful) |-| Trivia= *Tina has been romantically interested in both. *Often sing back-up together, especially for Finn and Puck. *Both of them have used or at least thought about, putting gel in their hair. |-| Gallery= Tumblr_mm8ow7ENfG1qgkj12o1_500.png Tumblr_m30o0aIJfi1qfoe0po1_500.gif Tumblr_m30o0aIJfi1qfoe0po2_500.gif Tumblr_m33w8sRaWH1qjpvjfo1_500.gif Tumblr_m2p1exic0Z1qb8p29o1_250.gif Tumblr_m2ajkp0FaA1qaxxelo1_500.gif Tumblr_m3dtlg3iEn1qdoa6uo1_500.gif Tumblr_mnvk5rFVyK1s4phhdo1_250.gif Tumblr_mnvk5rFVyK1s4phhdo2_250.gif Tumblr_mm9lwbGAVF1s4qn43o2_250.gif Tumblr_lyfe2crHLc1qejqwno1_500.gif Tumblr_m3dqtdePzF1ruiwefo1_500_Bike_2.gif Tumblr m35re0IRV71ruiwefo1 500 Bike.gif Danci.png Angelss.gif 421_000727.jpg 421_000758.jpg 421_000803.jpg Bike mike blaine wat what hand.gif BikeChanderson OTP.gif Jhgfghjkjhg1_500.png Fnfnfnfnf.png Tumblr_mntnziMCet1qgkj12o1_500.png Tumblr_luygw0ScGh1qgkj12o1_r1_500.png Tumblr_lz93a7d1sB1qgkj12o1_r1_500.png Tumblr_m3nedqpV0y1qgkj12o1_500.jpg Bike_chanderson_7.gif Bike_chanderson_2.gif Bike_chanderson.gif Cecebike.gif |} Blaine & Santana Related Songs *''It's Not Unusual'' (The Purple Piano Project) *''Last Friday Night'' (Pot o' Gold) *''Perfect'' (I Kissed a Girl) *''All You Need Is Love'' (Love Love Love) |-| Trivia= *They both are able to rap, as shown in Fly/I Believe I Can Fly. (On My Way) *They were both slushied by Sebastian in the same episode. (Michael) *Their respective former/current partners have kissed each other. (Brittany and Kurt) *They are both gay. *They were both on the Cheerios and have both been made co-captains of the team alongside Becky in their respective senior years. |-| Gallery= Balintana-horzt.jpg glee-badblaintana.jpg glee3110614.jpg img-thingc.jpg Blaine-santana_30.gif screenshot-glee-s03e01-hdtv-xrvid-lol-vtv-avi-6.png tumblr_lu1fnlbTXa1qgkj12o1g_500.jpg tumblr_lypwpwjuei1qfyijao1_500n.jpg glee31418.jpg tumblr_m7y0xyhQCN1qiascco4_250.gif tumblr_m5zpfuIc0n1qfgg1ao8_250.gif tumblr_lywisxpbA61qgzqnco1_500_large.jpg Blainetana.jpg Tumblr_maej2y46Wo1qzmvoio2_250.gif blaintanasexy.gif|linktext=blaintanadancing blaintanabus.gif blaintanacheer.gif blaintanafun.gif cuteblaintana.gif encourageblaintana.gif Darren-criss-naya-rivera-294nm061711-1308333871.jpeg handsblaintana.gif blaintanahug.gif blaintanamichael.png tumblr_m5b7j9nQoc1qcbthco3_250.gif tumblr_m5dh4ytnTK1qg1zuyo1_250.gif tumblr_m5dh4ytnTK1qg1zuyo4_250.gif tumblr_m5dh4ytnTK1qg1zuyo6_250.gif tumblr_m53zeaH5on1qlujf1o2_250.gif tumblr_m6ofxbS2nV1qaxxelo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_m6ofxbS2nV1qaxxelo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_m6ofxbS2nV1qaxxelo9_r2_250.gif tumblr_m6ofxbS2nV1qaxxelo10_r2_250.gif tumblr_m6ofxbS2nV1qaxxelo11_r2_250.gif tumblr_m87mkhKlqT1rnrhb7o1_250.gif tumblr_m87mkhKlqT1rnrhb7o2_250.gif tumblr_m87mkhKlqT1rnrhb7o3_250.gif tumblr_m87mkhKlqT1rnrhb7o4_250.gif Blainttanytalk1.gif 3Blaintana.gif 2Blaintana.gif 1Blaintana.gif blaintana paradise by the dashboard light.png blaine and santana talking.png blaintana jealousy.png santana annoyed with blaine haha.png Blaintana dancing together.png Blaintana worried.png Santana and blaine its not unusual.png Santana wonders.png Tumblr lysbmiR5IL1r0bn7bo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr m7tukv9Zdi1r4q9d8.gif tumblr_mkg0oye6gR1s2zn3vo9_r1_250.gif Tumblr mkg0oye6gR1s2zn3vo8 r1 250.gif tumblr_mkg0oye6gR1s2zn3vo3_250.gif Tumblr ml3239aAGc1raamr0o6 r1 250.gif Lol blaintana.gif 111blaintana.gif Nationals blaintana.gif 888blaintana.gif 777blaintana.gif 555blaintana.gif 333blaintana.gif 222blaintana.gif Badasses!blaintana.gif Cute blaintana.gif Badass!blaintana.gif Blaine-Santana-blaintana-santana-and-blaine-31760899-500-306.jpg Blaintana-blaintana-santana-and-blaine-31726211-500-280.jpg Tumblr_m7tukv9Zdi1r4q9d8.gif 111blaintana.gif 1Blaintana.gif 222blaintana.gif 2Blaintana.gif 311GLEE Ep311 Sc9 015 FULL kopie.jpg 333blaintana.gif 3Blaintana.gif 555blaintana.gif 777blaintana.gif 888blaintana.gif Badass!blaintana.gif Badasses!blaintana.gif Balintana-horzt.jpg Blaine-Santana-blaintana-santana-and-blaine-31760899-500-306.jpg Blaine-santana 30.gif Blaine and santana talking.png Blainetana.jpg Blaintana-blaintana-santana-and-blaine-31726211-500-280.jpg Blaintana dancing together.png Blaintana jealousy.png Blaintana paradise by the dashboard light.png Blaintana worried.png Blaintanabus.gif Blaintanacheer.gif Blaintanafun.gif Blaintanahug.gif Blaintanamichael.png Blaintanasexy.gif Blainttanytalk1.gif Cute blaintana.gif Cuteblaintana.gif Darren-criss-naya-rivera-294nm061711-1308333871.jpeg Encourageblaintana.gif Glee-badblaintana.jpg Glee3110614.jpg Glee31418.jpg Handsblaintana.gif Img-thingc.jpg Lol blaintana.gif Nationals blaintana.gif Santana and blaine its not unusual.png Santana annoyed with blaine haha.png Santana wonders.png Screenshot-glee-s03e01-hdtv-xrvid-lol-vtv-avi-6.png Tumblr lu1fnlbTXa1qgkj12o1g 500.jpg Tumblr lypwpwjuei1qfyijao1 500n.jpg Tumblr lysbmiR5IL1r0bn7bo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr lywisxpbA61qgzqnco1 500 large.jpg Tumblr m53zeaH5on1qlujf1o2 250.gif Tumblr m5b7j9nQoc1qcbthco3 250.gif 1380212 536877936394220 228131711 n.png blaine and santana.png tumblr_myi20r8wH61ra5gbxo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_myi20r8wH61ra5gbxo4_r2_250.gif tumblr_myi20r8wH61ra5gbxo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_myi20r8wH61ra5gbxo5_r2_250.gif tumblr_myi20r8wH61ra5gbxo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_myi20r8wH61ra5gbxo7_r2_250.gif tumblr_myi20r8wH61ra5gbxo6_r2_250.gif tumblr_myi20r8wH61ra5gbxo8_r2_250.gif tumblr_myi20r8wH61ra5gbxo9_r2_250.gif Klaintana kurt blaine santana.gif Tumblr n56lsznYZu1qzh21go6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n56lsznYZu1qzh21go4 r2 250.gif Tumblr n56lsznYZu1qzh21go5 r1 250.gif Tumblr n56lsznYZu1qzh21go3 r1 250.gif Tumblr n56lsznYZu1qzh21go2 r1 250.gif Tumblr n56lsznYZu1qzh21go1 250.gif Tumblr n56mubZbGr1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr n56mubZbGr1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n56mubZbGr1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr n56mubZbGr1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n56mubZbGr1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr_n56quznLrl1r1c86lo4_250.gif tumblr_n56quznLrl1r1c86lo5_r1_250.gif Tumblr lxkagqOSBK1qapg62o8 250.gif Tumblr lxkagqOSBK1qapg62o7 250.gif Tumblr lxkagqOSBK1qapg62o6 250.gif Tumblr lxkagqOSBK1qapg62o5 250.gif Tumblr lxkagqOSBK1qapg62o4 250.gif Tumblr lxkagqOSBK1qapg62o3 r1 250.gif Tumblr lxkagqOSBK1qapg62o2 250.gif Tumblr lxkagqOSBK1qapg62o1 250.gif Santana and blaine.png |} Bree & Kitty |-| Trivia= *Both of them are/have been the Captain of the Cheerios. *Kitty was referred by Sue as the Young Quinn Fabray and Bree was referred by Figgins as the New Santana Lopez. Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez were rivals and best friends, and with Brittany, they were the members of The Unholy Trinity. *Bree's speech to Kitty in Tina in the Sky with Diamonds was a direct parody of the "angry sorority girl letter." |-| Gallery= Good.jpg breeandkitty6.jpg breeandkitty3.png breeandkitty4.png breeandkitty2.png breeandkitty1.png breeandkitty7.png breeandkitty8.png breeandkitty9.png breeandkitty10.png breeandkitty11.png breeandkitty12.png breeandkitty13.png breeandkitty14.png breeandkitty15.png Cheerios5x02 5.gif Cheerios5x02 4.gif Cheerios5x02 3.gif kittyandbree16.png kittyandbree17.png kittyandbree18.png kittyandbree19.png kittyandbree20.png kittyandbree21.png kittyandbree22.png kittyandbree23.png kittyandbree24.png kittyandbree25.png |} Brittany & Finn |-| Gallery= 192.460x325.jpg 250px-Finnbrittany-glee.jpg 0013068y.png Tumblr l61iuvpWFH1qzdyw9o1 400.png Tumblr lasbvwfEcF1qddrxgo1 250.jpg Tumblr lhk388Ufm41qgsz39.jpg 14kyueb-1.gif Tumblr lsb76qIJf21qmnzil.gif Britthatesfinn.gif 056k.jpg tumblr l30fnjnyQo1qzzqaxo17 500.gif britfinn3.jpg brinn21.gif glee-2x18-finn-brittany-cap-40.png 329px-2x14.jpg imagesdcvbghnjmk,.,mnbv.jpg tumblr lpfqebsoW41qagqgmo2 250.gif tumblr lpfqebsoW41qagqgmo3 250.gif tumblr lpfqebsoW41qagqgmo4 250.gif tumblr lpfqebsoW41qagqgmo5 250.gif tumblr lpfqebsoW41qagqgmo6 250.gif britt1.png britt2.png Britt3.jpg tumblr ljf3lxfUuj1qc0ao5.jpg tumblr ljf485tYOv1qc0ao5.gif BTWFritters.png FrittersHug.gif Tumblr lla5eg5n451qgkj12o1 500.jpg Tumblr lu1tarpkOM1qgkj12o1 r1 500.png Tumblr m1efgvhiTH1qgkj12o1 500.jpg Tumblr m1fph50zSH1qgkj12o1 500.jpg Tumblr m1hn67BoFe1qgkj12o1 500.jpg Tumblr m23wz954uw1qgkj12o1 500.jpg FinnAndBrittanyFriendship6.gif FinnAndBrittanyFriendship5.gif FinnAndBrittanyFriendship4.gif FinnAndBrittanyFriendship3.gif FinnAndBrittanyFriendship2.gif FinnAndBrittanyFriendship1.gif Tumblr mx7s3hpapM1qd5s0eo1 250.gif Tumblr mxukzpl94N1qd5s0eo8 r1 250.gif |} Brittany & Kitty Related Songs *''Hold It Against Me'' (Britney 2.0) *''Gimme More'' (Britney 2.0) *''Look at Me I'm Sandra Dee'' (Glease) *''Hung Up'' (Diva) |-| Trivia= *Both of them are members of the Cheerios and are former captains of the squad. *They both like the movie Bring It On (Guilty Pleasures). *They both like the Spice Girls (Guilty Pleasures). *Their dance partners are usually Sam and Ryder. *Both have dated Artie. |-| Gallery= Shutyourmouth.gif tumblr_mb10fszv2Y1roo0dgo1_250.gif tumblr_mdmzwtFlFR1rl04lvo4_250.gif tumblr_inline_mjfcmdijY81rbqyw2.gif tumblr_mk2wm04txU1r1n7bto1_500.jpg tumblr_mk4dceciLo1qgkj12o1_500.png tumblr_mk28apF7BF1r350t5o1_250.gif tumblr_mk28apF7BF1r350t5o2_250.gif tumblr_mk28apF7BF1r350t5o3_250.gif tumblr_mk28apF7BF1r350t5o4_250.gif BrittanyAndKitty.gif Facepalm embarrased kittany britty.png Ndgirls2013 gp.png Fonduefortwo britty.png Secret britty.png Unique marley and britt.png Kittybritthug.gif Kitty13.gif tumblr_inline_mnoka9PrCP1qz4rgp.gif tumblr_inline_mnokbrjiWJ1qz4rgp.gif tumblr_inline_mnokcwQ4YH1qz4rgp.gif tumblr_inline_mnokd72IOd1qz4rgp.gif tumblr_inline_mnokdhSfcB1qz4rgp.gif tumblr_inline_mnokdst3km1qz4rgp.gif brittanykitty.jpg|Britty Season Four Promo Anderwilde brittley blainttany kittany anderose.gif glee brittany and kitty.jpg Spicegirls kittany.gif Kittany.gif Swag kittany britty.gif B20 kittany britty.gif Lolbritt britty kittany.png glee-becca-tobin-with-heather-morris-brittany-e1346350390246.jpg britty.gif GuiltyPleasures_ND.gif GP_kitty.gif Racistanimals kittany.gif LordTubbington_guiltypleasures.gif BIO_brittany.gif BIOA_kitty.gif AoN_brittany.gif GP_kittany.gif SECRET_SHH_kittany.gif thatoneishorrible_kitty.gif Illtellyouasecret kittany britty.gif Glee4x17_0481.jpg SexyBrittandthatbitch.gif Tumblr mailyv5rAB1rxyf78o2 250.gif Tumblr mailyv5rAB1rxyf78o3 250.gif KittyWilde EveryEpisode Britney2.0 3.gif Unknownrwerwer.jpg Tumblr mailyv5rAB1rxyf78o4 250.gif Tumblr mailyv5rAB1rxyf78o7 250.gif brittany and kitty.png tumblr_msz1k40eCS1qfcc9mo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_msz1k40eCS1qfcc9mo12_r1_250.gif tumblr_msz1k40eCS1qfcc9mo1_250.gif |} Brittany & Kurt Related Songs *''U Can't Touch This'' (Bad Reputation) *''Not the Boy Next Door'' (Choke) |-| Trivia= *Brittany was Kurt's first kiss. However, he later asserts that Dave Karofsky was his "first kiss that counted," implying that he does not think of Brittany as his first because she is a girl. *Brittany is the first person that Kurt has dated, and Kurt is the first person Brittany dated on-screen. *Kurt is one of the few people to call Brittany "Britt." *They were both Cheerios in Season One. *They were both romantically interested in Sam. *Brittany is Kurt's second on-screen beard, the first being Tina. |-| Gallery= Kurtbrittany.png|Kurt asking Brittany what boys' lips taste like. Kurt-Brittany kiss.png Kurt brittany 5.png Tumblr_ma3gnjPLP01rvcuyw.gif Kurttany.jpg Sam,britt,blaine,kurt.png tumblr_m5zpfuIc0n1qfgg1ao8_250.gif Kurttany1.gif Kurt brittany 2.png LIBRARIAN3.gif Kurt brittany.png Tumblr_maczdkEbne1qdb716o4_250.gif Kurt Britt.png 246px-Glee 4.jpg tumblr_l9hm3edsZv1qafewko1_400.gif Img-glee-still 111558544911.png Ring5.jpg Single ladies.gif Vlcsnap-750108.png Tumblr_maemt8Vkef1r4a4u3o6_r1_250.gif SingleLadiesKurtBritTina.png 284px-Kut&Brittany.jpg 2gxqwef.jpg 303587.jpg 0145572211_200.jpg book-report2.png Brittany-and-Kurt-glee-9849069-100-100.jpg Brittany-and-Kurt-glee-9849070-100-100.jpg lar20.jpg s320x240.jpeg Zglee-s01e12-mattress-new-directions-yearbook-kurt-santana-brittany.jpg Zkrittany.png Zrhodes - kurt glossing santana's lips.jpg Zsanbrittha.jpg 012_Kurt_Brittany_Glee_Live.jpg 577177_1289448760499_full.jpg Kurt & Brittany.gif Kurtany.gif Glee Kurt and Britt.jpg Kurttanysong.gif Tumblr_lp71bk4xZC1qikxoqo1_500.gif 0145572211 200.jpg Tumblr l9hm3edsZv1qafewko1 400.gif kurtany1.png Heather and Chris.jpg Kurt hummel performing-5700.jpg chris heather and chord.jpg tumblr l2bopf5X1r1qbq391o1 500.jpg Kurt-and-Brittany-glee-12137857-374-211.gif Favim.com-32786.jpg glee118 418.jpg tumblr loqnmnjQd61qdev8fo1 500.gif GLEE Ep116 Sc15 3026.jpg 640px-Tina, kurt and brittany.jpeg glee—3-01—the-purp.jpg 6194169288_8dfb56a1b4.jpg G1_33.jpg glee302img17.jpg gleenew2.jpg gleeunicorn2.jpg gleeunicorn480.jpg kurt-and-brittany.jpg s640x480cvbnm.jpg s640x480rtyuiopfgbhnjmk,.jpg s640x480xcvbnm,kjhgbv.jpg tumblr lvn6h9X70A1qmzdb2o1 500.png tumblr lvis0oiDhg1qgkj12o1 500.jpg Tumblr m3p83ofpI11qj5p41o3 r1 1280.jpg kurttany.png kurttany1.png kurttany2.png kurttany3.png kurttany4.png kurttany5.png KurttanyBust.gif Brittany success by therosieposie24-d3dm5fe.gif Makeoutkurttany.gif tumblr_ml5yovkBMg1qcpsrlo3_250.gif tumblr_ml5yovkBMg1qcpsrlo5_250.gif brittany-pierce-chris-colfer-glee-heather-morris-kurt-hummel-Favim.com-341583.jpg morehugs_kurttany.gif dance!_kurttany.gif rulewiselyrulefabulously_kurttany.gif youarefabulousandiloveeverythingthatyoudo_kurttany.gif morecutehugs_kurttany.gif cuties_kurttany.gif awww_s1_kurttany.gif pissed_sad_kurttany.gif hahhaahh_hisface_lol_kurttany.gif offendedkurt!kurtandbrittana.gif draw_kurttany.gif 1438_kurttany.gif okay_wth_kurttany.gif aw_kurttany.gif singleladies_kurttany.gif lol_thisscene_xD_kurttany.gif smile_kurttany.gif heheh_kurttany.gif really_-_kurttany.gif tumblr_ms9rcsxBPS1rorqk0o2_r1_250.gif tumblr_ms9rcsxBPS1rorqk0o1_r1_250.gif tumblr_ms9rcsxBPS1rorqk0o3_r1_250.gif tumblr_ms9rcsxBPS1rorqk0o4_r1_250.gif tumblr_ms9rcsxBPS1rorqk0o5_r1_250.gif tumblr_ms9rcsxBPS1rorqk0o6_r1_250.gif tumblr_ms9rcsxBPS1rorqk0o7_r1_250.gif tumblr_ms9rcsxBPS1rorqk0o8_r1_250.gif Tumblr mx9r4fO6cE1qd5s0eo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mx9r4fO6cE1qd5s0eo1 250.gif Tumblr my1681x7541qd5s0eo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxw8vheOFJ1sjbuh7o8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxw8vheOFJ1sjbuh7o1 250.gif Tumblr myh9730ARG1s3ruepo6 250.gif Tumblr myh9730ARG1s3ruepo5 250.gif Tumblr myh9730ARG1s3ruepo3 250.gif Tumblr myh9730ARG1s3ruepo2 250.gif Tumblr myh9730ARG1s3ruepo1 250.gif tumblr_myh9730ARG1s3ruepo1_250.gif tumblr_myh9730ARG1s3ruepo2_250.gif tumblr_myh9730ARG1s3ruepo3_250.gif tumblr_myh9730ARG1s3ruepo4_250.gif tumblr_myh9730ARG1s3ruepo5_250.gif Tumblr mymdfsFu1D1s3ruepo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mymdfsFu1D1s3ruepo2 250.gif tumblr_myqtmic7oS1s3ruepo1_250.gif tumblr_myqtmic7oS1s3ruepo2_250.gif Tumblr n09ohix4fF1qcqmvho1 r1 250.gif Tumblr n5kbqt78m31rk63wco3 r2 250.gif Tumblr n5kbqt78m31rk63wco6 r6 250.gif Tumblr n5kbqt78m31rk63wco4 r4 250.gif Tumblr n5kbqt78m31rk63wco2 r2 250.gif brittany and kurt.png Tumblr myvoq92SX01qbnvfdo6 250.gif Tumblr myvoq92SX01qbnvfdo5 250.gif Tumblr myvoq92SX01qbnvfdo4 250.gif Tumblr myvoq92SX01qbnvfdo3 250.gif Tumblr myvoq92SX01qbnvfdo2 250.gif Tumblr myvoq92SX01qbnvfdo1 250.gif |} Brittany & Marley Related Songs *''Just Can't Get Enough'' (I Do) |-| Trivia= *Santana has referred to both of them as "my girl." (Brittany in Pot o' Gold and Marley in Thanksgiving) |-| Gallery= Brittley-IDo2.gif Klaineandbrittley.jpg Brittleyft artie.gif Thenewyear brittanymarley brittley.gif Whereareyougoing brittmarley brittley.gif Hey! brittley.gif Brittleydancing.gif Brittley.gif 1Brittley.gif 2Brittley.gif 3Brittley.gif Tumblr_mh6rwb3KlL1rorqk0o1_250.gif Tumblr_mh6rwb3KlL1rorqk0o3_r1_250.gif Tumblr_mh6rwb3KlL1rorqk0o2_250.gif Tumblr_mh6rwb3KlL1rorqk0o4_r2_250.gif Tumblr_mh6rwb3KlL1rorqk0o5_r2_250.gif Tumblr_mh6rwb3KlL1rorqk0o6_r2_250.gif O0.png Large2.jpeg Tumblr_mf09maSFdF1r7ufka.gif Tina and brittley.gif BrittleyftTina.gif Brittley1.gif Brittley2.gif SportyandPoshSpice.gif Dance!brittley.gif Handhold - brittley.gif Omg marttany - brittley.png Tumblr_maot3mJNK21qcxzk1o1_250.gif Tina- -brittley.gif christmas!brittley.gif 111brittley.gif 22brittley.gif 333brittley.gif 444brittley.gif rolex!brittley.gif omg!brittley.gif diva!brittley.gif tumblr_mibzkc9sDG1qmjbapo4_brittley.gif moredance!brittley.gif tumblr_mh5zgqpGbI1qeywr5o2_r1_brittley.gif Ndgirls2013 gp.png Unique marley and britt.png Anderwilde brittley blainttany kittany anderose.gif Magicalturnsbrittany brittley.gif Tumblr_mhm50aIB9h1qk71sao2_250.gif LOLGlee DumbMeta FourthWall6.gif Wannabee3 (1).gif Tumblr mu990owv701spp49io8 250.gif Tumblr mu990owv701spp49io7 250.gif Tumblr mu990owv701spp49io6 250.gif Tumblr mu990owv701spp49io5 250.gif Tumblr mu990owv701spp49io4 250.gif Tumblr mu990owv701spp49io3 250.gif Tumblr mu990owv701spp49io2 250.gif Tumblr mu990owv701spp49io1 250.gif Tumblr mz4v3pfZtc1rbhhn1o8 250.gif |} Brittany & Mike Related Songs *''Valerie'' (Special Education) *''Friday'' (Prom Queen) *''A Little Less Conversation'' (The Spanish Teacher) *''Just Can't Get Enough'' (I Do) |-| Trivia= *They are considered to be the best dancers in New Directions. *They rarely speak to one another (on camera at least), but seem to communicate through eye contact and have a connection through dancing. *Both of their portrayers, Harry Shum Jr. and Heather Morris, are professional dancers, and both have also toured with Beyonce as one of her back-up dancers (albeit at different times). *When Harry Shum Jr. taught a dance convention at West Coast Dance Explosion years prior to Glee, one of his students was Heather Morris. *They both really like Dinosaurs. (Prom-asaurus) *They are usually seen as dance partners in group numbers. *They might have dated in season one. |-| Gallery= Brittany-mike-gleegfds.png glee_-stars-heather-morris-harryr-shum-jr-share-details-of-season-2-audio_600_400.jpg Glee-Tour-mike-and-brittany-1f2463913-500-667.jpg images vcds.jpg tumblr l4i8uf45nK1qcw06foo1 500.png tumblr lh2nnha0ek1qa2v1ahaha.gif tumblr lrv2x7et0s1qcw06oo1 r1 5ff00.gif 6105774887 4d4dd8226a z large.jpg tumblr lqwpvp45kK1qi1907o1 500 large.jpg mike-and-brittany.jpg bike-hugs-mike-and-brittany-29514364-561-480.jpg Glee-Tour-mike-and-brittany-12463914-300-225.gif tumblr lpqa7bi0oK1qahic2.gif vlcsnap-2011-04-25-22h52m40s217.png Mikebrittgif.gif S01E10-Ballad.jpg mike brittany.jpg bikedws.gif Bikejump.gif Bike dances.gif Bikeglee.gif Tumblr m9kdg0BvCj1qdb716o1 250.gif Mike-and-Brittany-mike-and-brittany-12068570-310-175t.gif mike-and-brittany.jpg Tumblr mciq4lYXb11qe2n6po1 500.gif tumblr lkpcgk4MeO1qbfp2q large.jpg bikehug.jpg|Bike Bike I Do.jpg Mike y Brittany.png Tumblr mkgh7bQPGj1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mieik0caPu1qmjbapo5 r2 250.gif Brittany-Mike-2x09-Special-Education-mike-and-brittany-17380874-1580-888.jpg heatherharry.jpg mikebritt.PNG Tumblr n2nzhyZP1L1rlylr1o10 250.gif Tumblr n2pnphp53T1s3ruepo4 250.gif Tumblr n2pnphp53T1s3ruepo3 250.gif Tumblr n2o1d0cQWu1qe75ueo4 250.gif tumblr_mtvivxOtYo1qfcc9mo1_250.gif tumblr_mtvivxOtYo1qfcc9mo2_250.gif tumblr_mtvivxOtYo1qfcc9mo3_250.gif tumblr_mtvivxOtYo1qfcc9mo4_250.gif tumblr_mtvivxOtYo1qfcc9mo5_250.gif tumblr_mtvivxOtYo1qfcc9mo6_250.gif tumblr_mtvivxOtYo1qfcc9mo7_250.gif tumblr_mtvivxOtYo1qfcc9mo8_250.gif tumblr_mtvivxOtYo1qfcc9mo9_250.gif tumblr_mtvivxOtYo1qfcc9mo10_250.gif |} Brittany & Quinn Related Songs *''I Say a Little Prayer'' (Showmance) *''You Keep Me Hangin' On'' (Throwdown) *''Cherish/Cherish'' (Heart) *''Come See About Me'' (Thanksgiving) |-| Trivia= *They both have slept with Noah Puckerman and Santana Lopez. They both slept with Puck in the same year. *They have both dated Sam Evans. *They form the Unholy Trinity, together with Santana. *Brittany and Quinn have both been head-Cheerio at some point. *They both were kicked out of the Cheerios. (Quinn in Mash-Up and Brittany in Britney 2.0) *Brittany has tried to break up a fight between Quinn and Santana twice, once in Audition and another time in Thanksgiving. *They both have a dance and a solo with the cheerios as back-up dancers. *At some point they were the only blonde girls in New Directions. *Both have been dumped by Finn for Rachel. (Funeral, Hell-O) |-| Gallery= Tumblr_llgw2eX3yx1qikabb.gif 1faberritana.gif NoAirFierce.gif KHOQuitt.jpg Tumblr_lz4kqqtkWA1qgkj12o1_500_large.jpg IKAGQuitt.png StartMeUpQuitt.png KeepHoldingOnQuitt.gif BornThisWayQuitt.gif QuittNoAir.gif QuittAmerica.gif QuittIKAG.gif QuittKurt.gif Quitt.gif Tutmoreangst.gif Tutdance.gif Tutcreys.gif Tutangst.gif Togethertut.gif Babiestut.gif 6a00d8341d65d353ef014e8910ef47970d-800wi.gif Quinn and brittany 2.jpg|link=Brittany-Quinn Relationship Tumblr meaj583WNh1qedtilo1 500.gif IKAGQuitt.png BornThisWayQuitt.gif QuittNoAir.gif QuittAmerica.gif Quitt.gif tumblr_m8r124QZhi1qahbxio1_250.gif tumblr_m8r124QZhi1qahbxio2_250.gif tumblr_m8r124QZhi1qahbxio3_250.gif tumblr_m8r124QZhi1qahbxio4_250.gif tumblr_m8r124QZhi1qahbxio5_250.gif tumblr_m8r124QZhi1qahbxio6_250.gif tumblr_m8r124QZhi1qahbxio7_250.gif tumblr_m8r124QZhi1qahbxio8_250.gif tumblr_m8r124QZhi1qahbxio9_250.gif tumblr_mguhtvmmcq1qdb716o1_250.gif Quinn-Gifs-glee-16833800-500-281.gif tumblr m4m8pqk6Jk1roz4np.gif tumblr m7zna0Pd1a1qlutygo1 250.gif Tumblr mkmpwmeUk71qlujrso3 r1 250.gif Tumblr ml3kngPzAq1qlujrso3 500.gif Tumblr ml3kngPzAq1qlujrso1 500.gif tumblr mlsy4lrbwY1so3v1mo1 500.png TumblrFierce2jidsaohfew.gif QuittanyThanksgiving. Gif tumblr lfe7yxUfOy1qe2a71.gif QuinnBustAMove.gif tumblr mf158hf4aG1qlujrso9 r1 250.gif tumblr mf158hf4aG1qlujrso10 r1 250.gif SALP Showmance6.gif SALP Showmance5.gif SALP Showmance4.gif SALP Showmance3.gif SALP Showmance2.gif SALP Showmance1.gif BrOTPMeme UT9.gif BrOTPMeme UT8.gif BrOTPMeme UT7.gif BrOTPMeme UT6.gif BrOTPMeme UT5.gif BrOTPMeme UT4.gif BrOTPMeme UT3.gif BrOTPMeme UT2.gif BrOTPMeme UT1.gif 30 unholytrinity.gif 29unholytrinity.gif 28unholytrinity.gif 27unholytrinity.gif 26unholytrinity.gif 25unholytrinity.gif 24unholytrinity.gif 23unholytrinity.gif 22unholytrinity.gif 21unholytrinity.gif 20unholytrinity.gif 19unholytrinity.gif 17unholytrinity.gif 16unholytrinity.gif 15unholytrinity.gif 14unholytrinity.gif 13unholytrinity.gif 12unholytrinity.gif 11unholytrinity.gif 10unholytrinity.gif 9unholytrinity.gif 4unholytrinity.gif 3unholytrinity.gif 2unholytrinity.gif 1unholytrinity.gif 16 unholytrinity.jpg 14 unholytrinity.jpg 13 unholytrinity.jpg 8 unholytrinity.jpg 7 unholytrinity.jpg 6 unholytrinity.jpg 5 unholytrinity.jpg 4 unholytrinity.jpg 3 unholytrinity.png 2 unholytrinity.jpg fierce.PNG fierce2.PNG wuhuf.gif UTGoddesses Similarities1.gif 2fabrittana.gif 1fabrittana.gif 32fabrittana.gif 31fabrittana.gif 30fabrittana.gif 29fabrittana.gif 28fabrittana.gif 27fabrittana.gif 26fabrittana.gif 25fabrittana.gif 24fabrittana.gif 23fabrittana.gif 22fabrittana.gif 21fabrittana.gif 20fabrittana.gif 19fabrittana.gif 18fabrittana.gif 17fabrittana.gif 16fabrittana.gif 15fabrittana.gif 14fabrittana.gif 13fabrittana.gif 12fabrittana.gif 11fabrittana.gif 10fabrittana.gif 9fabrittana.gif 8fabrittana.gif 7fabrittana.gif 6fabrittana.gif 5fabrittana.gif 4fabrittana.gif 3fabrittana.gif UnholyTrinityCaliforniaGurls2.png UnholyTrinityCaliforniaGurls1.png Beautiful UnholyTrinity8.gif Beautiful UnholyTrinity7.gif Beautiful UnholyTrinity6.gif Beautiful UnholyTrinity5.gif Beautiful UnholyTrinity4.gif Beautiful UnholyTrinity3.gif Beautiful UnholyTrinity2.gif Beautiful UnholyTrinity1.gif dianna-agron-glee-glee-cast-heather-morris-Favim.com-228423_large.jpg quitt sue sylvester shuffle.gif quinn, brittany and santana.png Tumblr n58392Aikz1s3ruepo2 250.gif Tumblr n58392Aikz1s3ruepo1 250.gif |} Category:Lists Category:Family Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Couples Brittany & Rachel Related Songs *''Run Joey Run'' (Bad Reputation) *''Tik Tok'' (Blame It on the Alcohol) *''My Headband'' (Blame It on the Alcohol) *''Get It Right'' (Original Song) *''Call Me Maybe'' (The New Rachel) |-| Trivia= *They both ran against Kurt for Senior Class President in Season Three. *They both have gotten at least one solo in both Britney Spears tributes. In Britney/Brittany, Rachel sung Baby One More Time and The Only Exception, while Brittany sang I'm a Slave 4 U. In Britney 2.0, Rachel sung Oops!... I Did It Again, while Brittany sung Hold It Against Me and Gimme More. |-| Gallery= TIKTIKTIK.jpg GLEES02E1411.jpg 214GLEE-Ep214-Sc30-201.jpg draft lens18018019module150637031photo 1307298335get it right.png Dsa-horz.jpg group 2.png tumblr ly9kekQFyG1ro0fh5o4 500.png s640x480lkjhgbvfcxcvb.jpg brittany rachel.png g1.png tumblr kyorb1iSXJ1qbn8yfo1_500.png glee-season-2-episode-13.jpg FP7212283-1303773283.jpg article-1366929-0B31951D00000578-417 468x321.jpg glee ep211-sc10 087.jpg FlashdancePieberry.jpg PieberryBeat.gif Pieberrylean.gif Pieberrytalk.gif GYHPieberry.jpg GYOWPieberry.jpg pieberry:).gif TikTokPieberry.png Startmeup.gif Jump1.jpg 6faberritana.gif 5faberritana.gif 2faberritana.gif 1faberritana.gif Brittchel4.gif Brittchel3.gif Brittchel2.gif tumblr_mii4fdN5MY1qitckbo8_250.gif tumblr_mii4fdN5MY1qitckbo7_250.gif tumblr_mii4fdN5MY1qitckbo6_250.gif tumblr_mii4fdN5MY1qitckbo5_250.gif tumblr_mii4fdN5MY1qitckbo4_250.gif tumblr_mii4fdN5MY1qitckbo3_250.gif tumblr_mii4fdN5MY1qitckbo2_250.gif tumblr_mii4fdN5MY1qitckbo1_250.gif tumblr_m849cpAgQv1qlutygo1_500.gif brittrach.jpg Tumblr mm5mzxSHeZ1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif tumblr_mufj7zgc6g1s3ruepo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mufj7zgc6g1s3ruepo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mufj7zgc6g1s3ruepo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mufj7zgc6g1s3ruepo8_r1_250.gif Tumblr mxx88cxS7y1r8y7vqo4 250.gif Tumblr myfdafsB7r1s3ruepo3 250.gif Tumblr myfdafsB7r1s3ruepo1 250.gif Tumblr myfdafsB7r1s3ruepo2 250.gif Tumblr myfdafsB7r1s3ruepo4 250.gif Tumblr myfdafsB7r1s3ruepo5 250.gif Tumblr myfdafsB7r1s3ruepo6 250.gif tumblr_mye0bxFkkk1qazg1so1_250.gif tumblr_mye0bxFkkk1qazg1so2_250.gif tumblr_mye0bxFkkk1qazg1so3_250.gif tumblr_mye0bxFkkk1qazg1so4_250.gif Tumblr n2nvwhv9Vm1swlefro6 250.gif Tumblr n2nvwhv9Vm1swlefro5 250.gif Tumblr n2nvwhv9Vm1swlefro4 250.gif Tumblr n2nvwhv9Vm1swlefro3 250.gif Tumblr n2nvwhv9Vm1swlefro2 250.gif Tumblr n2nvwhv9Vm1swlefro1 250.gif Tumblr n2pjqqo3gK1s3ruepo4 250.gif Tumblr n2pjqqo3gK1s3ruepo1 250.gif Tumblr n582vfXJyp1s3ruepo3 250.gif Tumblr n582vfXJyp1s3ruepo2 250.gif Tumblr n582vfXJyp1s3ruepo5 250.gif Tumblr n582vfXJyp1s3ruepo6 250.gif Tumblr n582vfXJyp1s3ruepo1 250.gif Tumblr n582vfXJyp1s3ruepo4 250.gif Tumblr n5kzmlt5Nl1qaedvuo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr n5kzmlt5Nl1qaedvuo1 250.gif tumblr_mtyrvt0p3c1qfcc9mo1_250.gif tumblr_mtyrvt0p3c1qfcc9mo2_250.gif tumblr_mtyrvt0p3c1qfcc9mo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mtyrvt0p3c1qfcc9mo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mtyrvt0p3c1qfcc9mo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mtyrvt0p3c1qfcc9mo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mtyrvt0p3c1qfcc9mo9_r1_250.gif tumblr_mtyrvt0p3c1qfcc9mo10_r2_250.gif tumblr_mtyrvt0p3c1qfcc9mo11_r1_250.gif tumblr_mtyrvt0p3c1qfcc9mo12_r1_250.gif |} Brittany & Rory Brittany & Tina Related Songs *''Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)'' (Preggers and Goodbye) *''U Can't Touch This'' (Bad Reputation) *''P.Y.T (Pretty Young Thing)'' (Silly Love Songs) *''3'' (Britney 2.0) *''Hung Up'' (Diva) |-| Trivia= *They were both back up dancers for Kurt during Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It), Le Jazz Hot, and Not the Boy Next Door, ''also sung by Kurt. They also danced back-up for Burt when he performed "Single Ladies" to Kurt as a present. They have danced backup for Kurt the most, with three dances. *Brittany and Tina did back up together at prom two years in a row: first with Blaine in ''I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You ''and second with Santana in ''Love You Like a Love Song. *It is presumed that they fell out as friends in Special Education as Tina thought that Mike was cheating on her with Brittany. She even went so far as to replicate Brittany's Cheerios uniform, with her own gothic spin. *In New York, Brittany says that she expects to be a bridesmaid at Tina and Mike's wedding, and also that she will be there to see if their baby is Asian like them. *Tina was one of only nine guests shown on Brittany's web-show Fondue For Two, the others being Mercedes, Marley, Kitty, Lord Tubbington, Sue, Will, Santana and Rachel. *They both dated Artie. *Sam has said to both of them that he finds them hot. *They have been on the Cheerios and they both have quit the team. though Tina does question why she is even on the Cheerios. (Sweet Dreams) *They both kissed Sam. |-| Gallery= Brittinacry.gif Tam.jpg Girlss1.gif Screen shot 2011-11-24 at 9.29.34 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-24 at 9.34.13 PM.png NOO.gif Screen shot 2011-11-24 at 9.37.25 PM.png Tumblr_m5co93Qh7S1qlutygo1_250.gif LIBRARIAN3.gif Tumblr mabl7yH0ZF1qahheuo2 500.gif Tumblr mabl7yH0ZF1qahheuo1 500.gif Screen shot 2011-11-24 at 9.39.23 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-24 at 9.34.52 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-24 at 9.33.22 PM.png Jenna+Ushkowitz+Heather+Morris+Heather+Morris+mGM5mTl6K2el.jpeg Screen shot 2011-11-24 at 9.39.50 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-24 at 9.37.53 PM.png tumblr lmhwxePvWR1qfyijao1 500.png Screen shot 2011-11-24 at 9.51.51 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-24 at 9.29.11 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-24 at 9.51.36 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-24 at 9.51.43 PM.png Gimmemorebritt.gif tumblr lmjcu1aGhE1qfyijao1 500.png Screen shot 2011-11-24 at 9.35.04 PM.png Glee-PurplePianoProject-Tina-Kurt-Brittany-600x400.jpeg Jenna+Ushkowitz+Heather+Morris+Heather+Morris+l0I4edxZ3f4l.jpeg 0217BrittanyTina01.jpeg SingleLadiesKurtBritTina.png tumblr_lmjczuXp8w1qfyijao1_500.png Brittinahere.png Brittinacry.gif BrittinaRight.png tumblr_m3e98mdqFX1r9a954o10_1280 - Copy.jpg pohijfj8mc1fc2p - Copy.jpg 317GleeEP317Scene8ChoirRoom—955719223206383256.jpg 640px-Tina,_kurt_and_brittany.jpeg brittany-quinn-and-tina.jpg GLEE_Ep116_Sc15_3026.jpg glee213-09671.jpg glee217img2.jpg h352162141.jpg brittany-mercedes-tina.jpg tina-santana-and-brittany.jpg Tumblr m3rr0rHnNG1r6nrbwo3 1280.jpg rowe.jpg brittina.jpg Jenna+Ushkowitz+Amber+Fink+Lea+Michele+Heather+sfvRVRO0ukRl.jpeg Britina.JPG tumblr_m2lzznFYAp1qhnreqo4_250.gif tumblr_m2lzznFYAp1qhnreqo6_250.gif tumblr_m5jn1dPWuQ1rvzxuxo1_250.gif tumblr_m316y3VCZc1qdb716o2_250.gif tumblr_m316y3VCZc1qdb716o3_250.gif tumblr_m316y3VCZc1qdb716o4_250.gif tumblr_m316y3VCZc1qdb716o7_250.gif tumblr_m316y3VCZc1qdb716o9_250.gif BCBrittina.jpg GIRBrittina.jpg HTTNBrittina.jpg HTUBrittina.jpg INGTYBrittina.jpg ISLBrittina.jpg brittinax.jpg tinabrittany.png Tumblr m8n1tbsKfA1qgkj12o1 500.png Tumblr m9kdg0BvCj1qdb716o1 250.gif brittina.png Brittina2.png BANDT.jpg 055.jpeg 066.jpeg Glee_620_091112.jpg tumblr_mcdstnRaMV1r8xqrm.gif tumblr_me183rn3qk1rorqk0o1_250.gif tumblr_mc33ehfsaS1rorqk0o1_250.gif tumblr_mfi1xic5Xw1rf719go1_250.gif tumblr_inline_mh2946yeb71rv8wft.gif Tumblr mhwapnrpyn1rorqk0o5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mhvzloVDP21rmyhxjo2 250.gif tumblr_mhack71rfQ1qaedvuo5_250.gif Ndgirls2013 gp.png tumblr_ml4ox8CTDx1rorqk0o1_250.gif Tumblr mmkj6dMMwT1ryf7c1o1 250.gif Tumblr mmkj6dMMwT1ryf7c1o2 250.gif 0217BrittanyTina01.jpg tumblr_mmlw5ru61y1qa1bxgo3_250.gif tumblr_mmlw5ru61y1qa1bxgo4_250.gif tumblr_mmlw5ru61y1qa1bxgo5_250.gif tumblr_mmlw5ru61y1qa1bxgo6_250.gif Tumblr mocx0dNF7v1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mocx0dNF7v1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mocx0dNF7v1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mocx0dNF7v1ra5gbxo2 250.gif brittany and tina.png Tumblr mwrfixXDwL1qd5s0eo4 r1 250.gif tina and brittany.jpg tina and brittany relationship\.png tumblr_mhvua0I0nn1qd9d2yo1_250.gif tumblr_mhvua0I0nn1qd9d2yo2_250.gif |} Brody & Cassandra Brody & Finn C Chandler & Kurt Cooter & Shannon Cooter & Sue D Dani & Santana Related Songs *''Let It Be'' (Tina in the Sky with Diamonds) *''Marry the Night'' (A Katy or A Gaga) *''Into the Groove'' (Puppet Master) |-| Gallery= Demi and Naya.jpg Dantana_1.jpg Dantana_2.jpg Dantana_3.jpg Dantana_4.jpg Dantana_5.jpg GLE ep502 sc22 0682 R.jpg GLE ep502 sc22 0679 crp.jpg Tumblr mtr1aaHFTf1r41vdgo3 250.png Santani4.gif Santani3.gif Santani2.gif Santani.gif DANTANABABIES.jpg|Demi and Naya on set Iamnotalesbian.gif Lolawkward TITSWD.gif Tinaintheskywithdiamonds 3.gif Tinaintheskywithdiamonds 4.gif Kidding ladyparts dani.gif Tinaintheskywithdiamonds 6.gif Danielle.gif TITSWD san.gif TITSWD 4.gif Caughtmemakingoout dani.gif Allhellbrokeloose dani.gif TITSWD 3.gif TITSWD 2.gif Neverlookedback dani.gif Cuteeyes dani.gif Danielle.jpg Dantanastill HCTS2.jpg Dantanastill HCTS1.jpg gAhsmru053i_fhji483.png santanikiss.gif tumblr_mu4ge7dedd1s57bimo1_250.gif tumblr_mu4ge7dedd1s57bimo2_250.gif tumblr_mu4ge7dedd1s57bimo3_250.gif Dantanaalmostkiss.jpg Promo dantana.gif Dantana SapphicGoddess4.gif Dantana SapphicGoddess3.gif Dantana SapphicGoddess2.gif Dantana SapphicGoddess1.gif Aww cute1 dantana.gif Aww cute2 dantana.gif HereComesTheSun.jpg Dantanapeck.gif BeatlesEpisode3Dantana.gif BeatlesEpisode2Dantana.gif BeatlesEpisode1Dantana.gif DantanaTalk1.gif DantanaTalk2 notyet.gif DantanaTalk3.gif DantanaTalk4.gif DantanaTalk5.gif DantanaTalk6.gif DantanaTalk7.gif DantanaTalk8.gif HahahhaSantanahaszerogame dantana.gif HCTS dantana.gif Smiles dantana.gif tumblr_mu4jhsSzpi1s07ow9o1_250.gif tumblr_mu4jhsSzpi1s07ow9o2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mu4jhsSzpi1s07ow9o4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mu4jhsSzpi1s07ow9o3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mu4jhsSzpi1s07ow9o5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mu4jhsSzpi1s07ow9o6_r1_250.gif 7TITSWD dantana.gif 2TITSWD dantana.gif 1TITSWD dantana.gif 3TITSWD dantana.gif 4TITSWD dantana.gif 6TITSWD dantana.gif Herecomesthesun6 dantana.gif Herecomesthesun5 dantana.gif Herecomesthesun4 dantana.gif Herecomesthesun3 dantana.gif Herecomesthesun2 dantana.gif Herecomesthesun1 dantana.gif Vlcsnap-2013-10-05-08h48m00s84.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-05-08h47m45s195.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-05-08h47m40s148.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-05-08h47m32s59.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-05-08h44m53s250.jpg Dantana2.PNG Dani and Santana frienship.png Tumblr mvxn66q8UW1r295ako5 250.gif Tumblr mvxn66q8UW1r295ako6 250.gif Tumblr mvxf2fKW861s07ow9o3 250.gif Tumblr mvxf2fKW861s07ow9o2 250.gif Tumblr mvxf2fKW861s07ow9o1 250.gif Tumblr mvxf2fKW861s07ow9o4 r1 250.gif DantanaNr1.gif DantanaNr3.gif Tumblr mx0girT2E61s57bimo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mx0girT2E61s57bimo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mx0girT2E61s57bimo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mx0girT2E61s57bimo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mx0girT2E61s57bimo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mx0girT2E61s57bimo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mx0girT2E61s57bimo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mx0girT2E61s57bimo3 250.gif santana and dani.png DantanaPMpic1.png DantanaPMpic2.png Santana&Dani.png Dantana5x04.png dani and santana.png Santanikisscheek.gif Santanapursedlips.gif tumblr_n1y79sAhDx1s57bimo2_250.gif tumblr_n1y79sAhDx1s57bimo4_250.gif tumblr_n1y79sAhDx1s57bimo5_250.gif tumblr_n1y79sAhDx1s57bimo6_250.gif Tumblr n1y7r7BkTh1s57bimo2 500.gif Tumblr n1y7r7BkTh1s57bimo1 500.gif dani and santana season 5.png Dani and Santanaseason 5 .png |} Dave & Santana E Elliott & Kurt |-| Gallery= Kelliottkiss.gif IBIATCLKurtElliott.jpg Gleekurthummelstarchildsantanalopez6.gif Epic New Night Of Diva-ness GLEE 246.jpg Epic New Night Of Diva-ness GLEE 480.jpg Tumblr n19smkqtFN1t4wihko2 400.gif Tumblr n1dnxl4E7M1r295ako4 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1l0dcxkeH1rab3tyo1 500.gif Ibiatcl3.gif Tumblr n1l6sh0lIU1r295ako1 r1 250ffff.gif Tumblr n1l6sh0lIU1r295ako4 r1 250f2.gif Tumblr n1l6sh0lIU1r295ako2 250f4.gif Tumblr n1l6sh0lIU1r295ako2 250f4.gif Tumblr n1l6sh0lIU1r295ako8 250f3.gif Tumblr n1l6sh0lIU1r295ako3 250f5.gif Tumblr n1l6sh0lIU1r295ako7 r1 250f6.gif Tumblr n1l6sh0lIU1r295ako5 r1 250f7.gif tumblr n3etbuYpmo1rk63wco6 r3 250.gif tumblr n3etbuYpmo1rk63wco8 r2 250.gif tumblr n3etbuYpmo1rk63wco7 r2 250.gif tumblr n3etbuYpmo1rk63wco1 r2 250.gif tumblr n3etbuYpmo1rk63wco2 r1 250.gif tumblr n3etbuYpmo1rk63wco5 r1 250.gif tumblr n3etbuYpmo1rk63wco4 r1 250.gif tumblr n3dz6bv4Kz1qcpsrlo3 250.gif tumblr n3dz6bv4Kz1qcpsrlo1 250.gif tumblr n3dz6bv4Kz1qcpsrlo4 250.gif kell.jpg kelliot.jpg Tumblr nb5b44T7zo1qaxxelo4 250.gif Tumblr ncmbhtSeu51ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr ncmbhtSeu51ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr ncmbhtSeu51ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr ncmbhtSeu51ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr ncmbhtSeu51ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr ncmbhtSeu51ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr ncmbhtSeu51ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr ncmbhtSeu51ra5gbxo2 250.gif |} Emma & Finn Related Songs *''Losing My Religion'' (Grilled Cheesus) *''Diva'' (Diva) *''Hung Up'' (Diva) |-| Gallery= Tumblr_mhcmav3zs01qj5p41o11_r1_500.jpg Tumblr mhw5coNcle1rq6xb4o4 250.gif Schermafbeelding 2013-02-09 om 01.01.01.png.jpg tumblr_mhwxp2ZnGM1qzx3kao3_250.gif tumblr_mhwxp2ZnGM1qzx3kao4_250.gif tumblr_mhwxp2ZnGM1qzx3kao2_250.gif tumblr_mhwxp2ZnGM1qzx3kao1_250.gif tumblr_mhwxp2ZnGM1qzx3kao5_250.gif tumblr_mhwxp2ZnGM1qzx3kao6_250.gif Littlefemma.gif Amusedfemmainthebackground ryley.gif Schermafbeelding_2013-02-09_om_01.02.43.png.jpg morethanperfect_emma.gif pushingtoomuchintothis_femma.gif pooremma.gif ruined_emma.gif cant_emma.gif greatteam_femma.gif stopit_femma.gif wtf_femma.gif tumblr_mhy1whLRwG1rlf25jo4_r1_250.gif finn-kisses-emma.jpg finn emma.png |} F Figgins & Sue Finn & Rory Related Songs *''Take Care of Yourself'' (Pot o' Gold) |-| Trivia= *Rory looks up to Finn, and often calls him by his full name, "Finn Hudson." *Ryan Murphy said that Damian McGinty, who plays Rory, could be the next Finn Hudson, although that probably changed due to Rory's absence on the show in Season Four. |-| Gallery= 44d2c glee arer.jpg 314GLEEEp314Sc26287--26167840651793436619.jpg tumblr lxumthec2e1qgkj12o1 56700.jpg vlcsnap-2012-04-30-12h16m43s158.png|Finn & Rory's Conversation 400px-RoryFinnEMC.jpg|Finn & Rory with the Christmas Tree vlcsnap-2012-05-05-05h53m59s122.png|Finn Introduces Rory glee-407.jpg tumblr luqi71Ecpb1qm196po1 500.gif 0554gf.jpg 310GLEEEp310Sc2001-3833441730832791073.jpg glee-3x06-rory-finn-santana-cap-13 mid.jpg suepropositions.png Finn and rory.jpg Tumblr n66v4dlmui1qaxxelo2 250.gif |} Finn & Sue G H I J Jacob & Rachel Joe & Quinn Related Songs *''What Makes You Beautiful'' (Prom-asaurus) *''Take My Breath Away'' (Prom-asaurus) *''You Get What You Give'' (Goodbye) *''In My Life'' (Goodbye) |-| Trivia= *Quinn gave Joe the nickname of 'Teen Jesus.' *They have both had pierced noses and tattoos somewhere on their body. *Samuel Larsen said that he wanted Joe to be paired up with Quinn after hearing a very early description of his character. He also wanted Joe to feel heartbroken after finding out Quinn kissed Puck. |-| Gallery= QuoeDWS.png Tumblr m310stzpCk1qj5p41o5 1280.jpg 3464494284ce11e1b9f1123138140926 7.jpg C-C5.png Heart-06.jpg Quoe1.gif Quoe2.gif Quoe3.gif Quoe4.gif Prayers.png SAMLFY.png SH10.png Tumblr m30tweBJFp1qhr255o3 250.gif 417201260535PM--3175769620660409928.jpg tumblr_lz7iqgEUFL1qhr255o1_500.gif tumblr_lz7iqgEUFL1qhr255o2_500.gif tumblr_lzgakpT1601qe5i4lo1_500.gif joe+quinn.png|Quinn and Joe at prom Wonderworld.gif Make it.gif Face Down.gif Joe & Quinn.jpg Qj.jpg Joer.jpg Quoe DWS.jpg GLEE 1081.jpg 317GleeEP317Scene8ChoirRo--4085549538971968736.jpg Tumblr_lzgoy1KyYY1qe294qo1_500.jpg tumblr_m54qt1zRlw1ruc976o4_500.png CaptureIWDWSWLM4.PNG quinnyjoe.png|hartbray tumblr_mhj2n0SQBu1rlk0f3o1_500.gif tumblr_mhj2lmDrYW1rlk0f3o1_500.gif Help quoe.gif Lookingatquinntana quoe.gif Dancewithsomebodywholovesme quoe.gif Myloveisyourlove quoe.gif Omw quoe.gif Happy quoe.gif Hallway quoe.gif Bb - quoe.gif Heart!quoe.gif Ok - quoe.gif Fabgay quinn.gif AdmiringQuinnFabray5.gif 2therapy quoe.png Therapy quoe.gif Poorq quoe.gif Awww quoe.gif Letyourselfdown quoe.gif Doingalotofthat quoe.gif 5 quoe.gif 6 quoe.gif Sorry quoe.gif Savingallmyloveforyou quoe.gif Dfaljfhaj quoe.gif Defendingquinn.gif Ship quoe.gif Tumblr mpjwniaxYa1qbdpqqo4 250.gif G6q.gif G5q.gif G4q.gif G3q.gif G2q.gif G1q.gif Tumblr my4z6m0l4k1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr my4z6m0l4k1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr my4z6m0l4k1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr my4z6m0l4k1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr my4z6m0l4k1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr my4z6m0l4k1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr my4z6m0l4k1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr my4z6m0l4k1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr_mydygfQTYH1rehj12o1_250.gif tumblr_mydygfQTYH1rehj12o2_250.gif |} K Kitty & Puck Kitty & Ryder Related Songs *''Born to Hand Jive'' (The Role You Were Born to Play) *''Holding Out for a Hero'' (Dynamic Duets) *''Everybody Hurts'' (Lights Out) *''Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours'' (Wonder-ful) *''I Saw Her Standing There'' Love Love Love) |-| Trivia= *Both were sexually abused when they were young. *Both joined New Directions at the same time, after participating in the school musical, Grease. (Dynamic Duets) *They were often dance partners in group numbers. |-| Gallery= Closer kyder.gif Tumblr miq3j8TgU31qgkj12o1 500.png Tumblr mjozr1fqq81s59zyso1 250.gif Schermafbeelding 2013-03-15 om 10.42.54.png.jpg Ritty3.gif Ritty2.gif Ritty.gif Kyder4.gif Kyder 1.gif Kyder2.gif Kyder6.gif Kyder7.gif Kyder8.gif TheireyesxD kyder.gif Meeting kyder.gif Highfive kyder.gif kyder.jpg tumblr mlakmxjk9H1s8rmr3o2 250.gif 88kitty.gif 400px-Kitty Before Sectionals.PNG Ritty.jpg LOshot06.png tumblr inline_mluh9bTVuV1qz4rgp.gif tumblr mlueq6qXSY1s59zyso2 250.gif tumblr mlueq6qXSY1s59zyso3 250.gif tumblr mlueq6qXSY1s59zyso4 250.gif tumblr mlueq6qXSY1s59zyso5250.gif tumblr mlum8jRqUa1s59zyso1 250.gif tumblr mluochY7Lw1s59zyso2 250.gif tumblr mluochY7Lw1s59zyso3 250.gif tumblr mluochY7Lw1s59zyso4 r1 250.gif tumblr mluochY7Lw1s59zyso5 250.gif tumblr mluochY7Lw1s59zyso6 r2 250.gif tumblr mluochY7Lw1s59zyso7 r1 250.gif tumblr mluochY7Lw1s59zyso8 r2 250.gif tumblr mluochY7Lw1s59zyso9 r2 250.gif tumblr mlueq6qXSY1s59zyso5 250.gif Kyder3.gif Tumblr mfr6d4SMOJ1rhufwpo1 500.gif KyderGuiltyPleasures.gif Kyder9.gif large.gif large (1).gif tumblr_mfnd20qnGu1rsc5tko1_500_large.jpg tumblr_mlwfi4jCQn1spp49io2_250.gif tumblr_mlwfi4jCQn1spp49io3_250.gif tumblr_mlwfi4jCQn1spp49io4_250.gif tumblr_mlwxt0cNIF1r350t5o1_250.gif tumblr_mlwxt0cNIF1r350t5o3_250.gif tumblr_mlwxt0cNIF1r350t5o5_250.gif tumblr_mlwxt0cNIF1r350t5o8_250.gif tumblr_mlx03rxsLO1qgkj12o1_500.png tumblr_mlx7na0EbM1rgjorgo8_400.gif tumblr_mlxc2cQNjz1r80hpro5_250.gif Screen_Shot_2013-05-03_at_09.35.37.png tumblr_inline_mhqswurqtt1qz4rgp.gif tumblr_inline_mhxgbrnyME1qz4rgp.gif tumblr_inline_mhxgcuENt41qz4rgp.gif tumblr_inline_mhxgdtaDo91qz4rgp.gif tumblr_inline_ml2e4kOtNv1qb6txx.gif tumblr_ml5t6yOBNu1qkxdevo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_ml5t6yOBNu1qkxdevo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mlwdnhvAGu1rteajko1_500.jpg tumblr_mlxmcxG3kN1rteajko1_500.jpg tumblr_mlxqshgC8u1rteajko1_500.jpg tumblr_mm5lmgKcr01qhl0vto1_500.gif tumblr_mm6s8m5FNv1rq1qqso1_500.jpg tumblr_mm8bz69kWI1spu4xqo1_500.jpg tumblr_mm7dv8USOk1rn5vflo2_400.gif tumblr_mm7dv8USOk1rn5vflo3_400.gif tumblr_mm7dv8USOk1rn5vflo4_400.gif tumblr_mm7dv8USOk1rn5vflo1_400.gif tumblr_mm7dv8USOk1rn5vflo4_400.gif tumblr_mm8psy31OC1r9r72do4_250.gif tumblr_mm69bqvLCN1s8ai35o1_250.gif tumblr_mm789cQ1B31qhl0vto1_250.gif tumblr_mmb4iek4f01rq6xb4o6_250.gif Tumblr mm7e26f7vX1rxyf78o1 250.gif Glee.S04E10.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV-_1388.jpg tumblr_ml7c2ihqVj1s8ai35o1_250.gif tumblr_mly2b46lkr1qktx2jo1_500.png tumblr_mm8vbjByio1s8ai35o1_250.gif tumblr_mmb4iek4f01rq6xb4o1_250.gif tumblr_mmb4iek4f01rq6xb4o4_250.gif tumblr_mm4fhmS2uh1qh560zo1_250.gif tumblr_mm27g58gvs1qm3agio6_250.png tumblr_mm27g58gvs1qm3agio7_250.png tumblr_mm1wrrB9XV1s8ai35o2_250.gif tumblr_mlylfmiO7H1qd5s0eo3_250.gif tumblr_mlylfmiO7H1qd5s0eo7_250.gif tumblr_mlylfmiO7H1qd5s0eo8_250.gif tumblr_mm1wrrB9XV1s8ai35o2_250.gif tumblr_mlyadwrGmv1qe4lc8o5_250.gif tumblr_mlyadwrGmv1qe4lc8o9_250.gif tumblr_mlvyv6Ce8n1qd5s0eo4_250.gif tumblr_mlwfi4jCQn1spp49io6_250.gif tumblr_mluh1w8pP41qadby2o2_250.gif tumblr_mlvijcvNST1spp49io4_250.gif tumblr_mlvtu3jyuA1qkxdevo3_250.gif tumblr_mlwla7aUGC1rs7wooo2_250.gif tumblr_mjkmwoVcBp1r4xi1eo3_400.gif tumblr_ml7c2ihqVj1s8ai35o3_250.gif tumblr_ml7c2ihqVj1s8ai35o4_250.gif tumblr_ml7c2ihqVj1s8ai35o8_250.gif tumblr_mhmp6sRPBI1qm3agio4_r1_250.png tumblr_mho9aiFYKR1qe4lc8o5_250.gif tumblr_mho9hfkbwM1qe4lc8o3_250.gif tumblr_mho9nvDg1K1qe4lc8o5_250.gif tumblr_mho9opQNNk1qe4lc8o2_250.gif tumblr_mho9opQNNk1qe4lc8o3_250.gif Gle_419_performance_Outcast_tagged_640x360_26573891741.jpg KyderBornToHandJive.gif Tumblr_mdr1x6MtCm1reerbfo6_r1_250 (1).gif tumblr_inline_mlz3wa2Ivf1qz4rgp.png tumblr_inline_mma8fjQ7FV1qz4rgp.png tumblr_mlh1ep6kg81rq1qqso1_500.jpg tumblr_mm85ugzo6R1rq1qqso1_500.jpg tumblr_mmb4iek4f01rq6xb4o2_250.gif tumblr_mmf733B3cy1rq1qqso1_500.jpg tumblr_inline_mmlteqQyjr1qz4rgp.gif 253210_122242467979721_434312266_n.jpg tumblr_mmkymmClm71squ8kco1_1280.png tumblr_mk18byVAWX1rq1qqso1_500.jpg tumblr_mm6rhbVWIn1rq1qqso1_500.jpg tumblr_mliv01VZWi1rq1qqso1_500.jpg 945600_132241563635220_2003603434_n.jpg 0G5PrslzOCjm.jpg ORlxwnCopbyl.jpg Kyder (105).gif Kyder (109).gif Kyder (108).jpg Kyder (110).gif Kyder (111).gif tumblr_mn2e7bfpWg1so3ov9o4_250.gif tumblr_mn2v8dy7lY1qe4lc8o1_250.gif Kyder (112).gif tumblr_mn10k0JCdM1qkxdevo3_250.gif kitty and ryder.png Kyder 154.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-24-12h41m01s80.png Kyder 170.jpg Kyder 136.gif Lovelovelove KittyBeatles7.gif Lovelovelove KittyBeatles6.gif Kyder 176.jpg Kyder 185.jpg Kyder 186.jpg Kyder 187.jpg Kyder 188.jpg Kyder 189.jpg Kyder 190.gif Kyder 191.gif Kyder 192.jpg Kyder 193.jpg Kyder 194.jpg Kyder 195.jpg Kyder 196.jpg Kyder 197.jpg Kyder 198.jpg Kyder 199.jpg tumblr mv5am6ic2I1rjojhao1 500.jpg tumblr mv38cpMTBT1qcyv1eo1 r1 500.png e08152d6aec811e298dd22000a9f3c77.jpg e08152d6aec811e298dd22000a9f3c77_7.jpg Kyder 201.gif Kyder 202.gif Kyder. Gif tumblr_mvxllfjogh1sju8qjo2_250.gif Kitty Ryder Season 5.png Tumblr mz6946jbxG1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr_mlwzzpAtk21qgkj12o1_500.png |} Kitty & Tina Related Songs *''Look at Me I'm Sandra Dee'' (Glease) *''Gangnam Style'' (Thanksgiving) *''Don't Dream It's Over'' (Swan Song) *''Hung Up'' (Diva) *''My Lovin' (You're Never Gonna Get It)'' (Frenemies) |-| Trivia= *Both of them are or have been members of the Cheerios. *They both like the Spice Girls. (Guilty Pleasures) *Both have dated Artie. *They were both nominated for prom queen. (Tina in the Sky with Diamonds) *Both of them are fans of Lady Gaga, and consider themselves as "Gagas." (A Katy or A Gaga) *Becca Tobin's (who portrays Kitty) audition song for Glee was I Kissed a Girl by Katy Perry. This was also Tina's audition song for the New Directions, although in real life Jenna Ushkowitz chose another song. |-| Gallery= Titty Dancing.gif Titty.gif KittinaNr4.gif KittinaILI6.gif KittinaILI5.gif KittinaILI4.gif KittinaILI3.gif KittinaILI2.gif KittinaILI1.gif Kittina1.gif KittinaDance.gif Kittinaotp2.gif Kittinaotp.gif Lovelovelove KittyBeatles8.gif AON IDontCare ILoveIt.gif AON10.png Sugar_AllOrNothing7.gif Tumblr mmkwptKmmQ1rha7t0o1 250.gif Tumblr mmkwptKmmQ1rha7t0o2 250.gif Tumblr mmkwptKmmQ1rha7t0o3 250ili.gif Tumblr mmkwptKmmQ1rha7t0o4 250.gif Tumblr mmkwptKmmQ1rha7t0o5 250.gif Tumblr mmkwptKmmQ1rha7t0o6 250.gif Tumblr mmkwptKmmQ1rha7t0o7 250.gif Tumblr mos3boaRzg1qd5s0eo5 250.gif glee-season-4-finale-recap-all-or-nothing-fox-tina-brittany-kitty-regionals.jpg kittyandtina00.png tumblr mk2s30MN9f1rshr5to2 250.gif glee09876kittyandtina.png glee098765tinaandkitty.png 10kittina.gif 9kittina.gif 8kittina.gif 7kittina.gif 6kittina.gif 5kittina.gif 4kittina.gif 3kittina.gif 2kittina.gif 1Kittina.gif tumblr_mvi6okvkFx1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Kitty&TinaMovinOut.png Kitty&TinaPuppetMaster.png Becca/Jenna.jpg Tumblr n1ert6JVxc1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif tumblr_n8283qiFQ71ra5gbxo3_250.gif |} Kurt & Puck |-| Trivia= *Puck and Kurt have both been involved with Brittany. *Puck used to bully Kurt by throwing him in the dumpster. Puck was thrown into the dumpster himself in Props. *Many Klaine fans think of Puck as the person who introduced Kurt and Blaine by sending Kurt to Dalton, thus leading to Kurt to finding the love of his life and fiance. *On archives of various fan fiction sites, Kurt and Puck are a popular romantic pairing. |-| Gallery= Youseriouslydontrecognizethisdumpseter.gif Youreexhausting.gif Glee-dumpster-drive.jpg Whatswiththebanksyloserparade.gif tumblr_muhoqyeAFm1rlylr1o1_250.gif tumblr_muhoqyeAFm1rlylr1o2_250.gif tumblr_muhoqyeAFm1rlylr1o3_r1_250.gif tumblr_muhoqyeAFm1rlylr1o4_250.gif tumblr_muhoqyeAFm1rlylr1o5_250.gif tumblr_muhoqyeAFm1rlylr1o6_250.gif Tumblr mui9aaFFvO1qg8euoo4 250.gif Tumblr mui9aaFFvO1qg8euoo3 250.gif Tumblr mui9aaFFvO1qg8euoo2 250.gif Tumblr mui9aaFFvO1qg8euoo1 250.gif Tumblr mstrk8g3SV1rwkbw0o4 250.gif Tumblr mstrk8g3SV1rwkbw0o3 250.gif Tumblr mstrk8g3SV1rwkbw0o1 250.gif Puck-Kurt-glee-22616246-500-291.gif Puck-and-Kurt-puck-8730186-400-225.jpg L7mdk--1987189206309798554.jpg M,mKurtPuck.png Kurt-Puck-are-amused-D-glee-22084915-500-200.gif Kurt-Puck-and-Jacob-425x285.png Hqderwefault.jpg Tumblr mu33laPpNH1qgkj12o1 500.png Tumblr mtqf7jgx601qh0mz0o3 r1 500.gif Tumblr mtqf7jgx601qh0mz0o2 r1 500.gif Tumblr mstrk8g3SV1rwkbw0o7 250.gif Tumblr mstrk8g3SV1rwkbw0o6 250.gif Tumblr mstrk8g3SV1rwkbw0o5 250.gif Tumblr mmq4wxIOIm1r6dfgpo2 500.gif Tumblr mmq4iv6fzU1r6dfgpo2 500.gif Tumblr mlq7ohLaqX1sog3kmo4 250.gif Tumblr mg06moR97k1rzmt8uo2 250.gif Tumblr mf1kmotSxU1r2ndq1o1 500.gif Tumblr m065t2d0gG1qg2tw2o4 250.gif Tumblr m065t2d0gG1qg2tw2o2 250.gif Tumblr m065t2d0gG1qg2tw2o1 250.gif Tumblr lzfzre8xjK1qg2tw2o4 250.gif Tumblr lyq0jfD5XK1qee7fro6 r1 250.gif Tumblr lyq0jfD5XK1qee7fro2 250.gif Tumblr lyq0jfD5XK1qee7fro1 r1 250.gif Tumblr lve0lsCphe1qg2tw2o4 250.gif Tumblr lps2t8wk8S1qg2tw2o1 500.gif purt.gif tumblr_munowsHbvz1qgkj12o2_500.png tumblr_munowsHbvz1qgkj12o1_500.png ma350cF0mF1qk88rvo1_500.png tumblr_llo24zFDGn1qe4iqy.jpg tumblr_lzittdniJi1qcnxufo1_500.gif |} Kurt & Santana Related Songs *''Vogue'' (The Power of Madonna) *''Dancing Queen'' (Prom Queen) *''Perfect'' (I Kissed a Girl) *''All You Need Is Love'' (Love, Love, Love) *''Marry the Night'' (A Katy or A Gaga) *''Roar'' (A Katy or A Gaga) |-| Trivia= *Both are LGBT main characters. *Both were on the Cheerios in Season One. *It can be easily assumed that when they think their feelings and/or emotions are being threatened, they usually put on a cold, feisty, or sassy front. *Both used to be rivals with Rachel and ended up being very good friends with her, or in Kurt's case, best friends. *Both broke up with their significant others in The Break-Up. Kurt with Blaine after he cheated on him and Santana with Brittany due to the long distance relationship not working for either of them. *In Season Four, both of them move in with Rachel in NY after being encouraged to go there by their past love (Blaine and Brittany respectively). *Both have kissed Brittany. *Both have had "beards" to hide their sexual orientation. Kurt's beards were Tina (Preggers) and Brittany (Laryngitis); Santana's beard was Dave Karofsky (from Born This Way to Prom Queen). *Santana considers him and Rachel "family" (Feud). *Both have taken interests in Finn and Sam. *Both have had difficult coming out. Kurt was heavily bullied at school after his coming out and Santana was rejected by her grandmother, Alma, after she confessed her sexual orientation to her. |-| Gallery= Kurtana1.jpg Kurtana.jpg kurtananon.jpg tumblr_m5zpfuIc0n1qfgg1ao8_250.gif ccccvfb.jpg efbfgb.jpg f.jpg tumblr_lkwn9f7A4A1qeh5kto1_500.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-26-19h40m33s186.png gkn l.png huby.jpg j.png k&s.jpg tumblr_l97d93HLBu1qc0800o1_500.png tumblr_ll3rcpwKvj1qhz7wbo1_500.png 409455_306537792730971_225527807498637_957458_1802868434_n_thumb.jpg glee303img8.jpg gleewhitney10.jpg howwilliknow.jpg imagesfghnbvcdfgh.jpg tumblr_kqz08iDAaO1qzf1nuo1_r1_500.jpg vlcsnap-2012-02-01-12h57m59s18.png Zrhodes_-_kurt_glossing_santana's_lips.jpg tumblr_m2qkehj2Li1qjpvjf_frame2.jpg tumblr_lyhnf9ErCU1qfcdl6o4_r1_250.gif tumblr_ly9kekQFyG1ro0fh5o4_500.png worst-santana-glorified-the-fact-she-taped-a-recorder-under-her-sideboob-not-once-but-twice.jpg tumblr_lxlk8iGFzb1qapg62o1_500_large.jpg 3x10_kurtana.gif 3x11_kurtana.gif 3x11kurtana.gif 1_lolkurtana.gif Thetrio.gif Goodbye1 kurtana.gif goodbye_kurtana.gif michael_kurtana.gif|Kurtana! :D promqueen.gif kurtannaDontStopBelevin'.jpg kurtana-gays.jpg Santanarunthewouldgif.gif 305274_10151148068047044_1390975783_n.jpg Santanaruntheworld.gif tumblr_m3veksv4Z11qjenjvo4_250.gif tumblr_m3veksv4Z11qjenjvo7_250.gif tumblr_m4y6hbS5eb1qaxxelo2_250.gif tumblr_m5ds6ayCeA1r0he3e.gif tumblr_m5es14bJCi1qcpsrlo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_m53zeaH5on1qlujf1o4_250.gif tumblr_m5tw4qQjSm1qgul5ho6_250.gif tumblr_m5tw4qQjSm1qgul5ho7_250.gif tumblr_m62z62g4rE1rw63deo1_500.gif tumblr_m68m8sxrPx1qi4ywfo1_250.gif tumblr_m760wiyaDF1qaxxelo1_r2_250.gif tumblr_m760wiyaDF1qaxxelo3_r2_250.gif tumblr_m760wiyaDF1qaxxelo7_r2_250.gif tumblr_m760wiyaDF1qaxxelo8_r2_250.gif tumblr_m760wiyaDF1qaxxelo11_r2_250.gif KurtanaBW.gif Heyaandchris.gif 2_lolkurtana.gif Tumblr lyp6yo1O9O1qfgg1ao1 250.gif tumblr_ma1tsepJO81r8m7ivo3_250.gif tumblr_ma1tsepJO81r8m7ivo2_250.gif tumblr_ltjdqxZTix1qgrxsfo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_ltjdqxZTix1qgrxsfo3_r3_250.gif tumblr_mhpvd3U58m1qdb716o3_250.gif tumblr_mhpvd3U58m1qdb716o4_250.gif tumblr_mhpvd3U58m1qdb716o8_250.gif tumblr_mhvu072Mzh1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mhvu072Mzh1ra5gbxo3_r1_250.gif BEoeJ1iCAAIJnXn.jpg-large.jpg Tumblr mj7pgjC4hf1qg49w0o4 1280.jpg Tumblr mjbrwwTMoa1qapg62o8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mjbrwwTMoa1qapg62o7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mjbrwwTMoa1qapg62o6 250.gif Tumblr mjbrwwTMoa1qapg62o5 250.gif Tumblr mjbrwwTMoa1qapg62o4 250.gif Tumblr mjbrwwTMoa1qapg62o3 250.gif Tumblr mjbrwwTMoa1qapg62o2 250.gif Tumblr mjbrwwTMoa1qapg62o1 250.gif tumblr_mjbunhGyQl1rmrnujo1_250.gif tumblr_mjbunhGyQl1rmrnujo2_250.gif tumblr_mjbunhGyQl1rmrnujo3_250.gif tumblr_mjbunhGyQl1rmrnujo4_250.gif tumblr_mjbunhGyQl1rmrnujo5_250.gif tumblr_mjbunhGyQl1rmrnujo6_250.gif 2kurtana.gif 1kurtana.gif 3kurtana.gif 4kurtana.gif 1Kurtana.gif Crackshow!kurtana.gif Factsoflife!kurtana.gif Thankyoutvland!kurtana.gif Femslashshipper!kurtana.gif Theydonotbut!kurtana.gif Noway!kurtana.gif Hahahah!kurtana.gif Musical!kurtana.gif Sitdown!kurtana.gif Sogoodlooking!kurtana.gif MJ!kurtana.gif Promqueen!kurtana.gif Crack!kurtana.gif Graduation!kurtana.gif Tumblr mk1kbbeIpt1qapg62o8 250.gif Tumblr mk1kbbeIpt1qapg62o6 250.gif Tumblr mk1kbbeIpt1qapg62o4 250.gif Tumblr mk1kbbeIpt1qapg62o3 250.gif Tumblr mk1kbbeIpt1qapg62o2 250.gif Tumblr mk1kbbeIpt1qapg62o1 250.gif Crackshow!kurtana.gif Kurcheltana!mammamia.gif Mammamia!kurcheltana.gif Dorks!kurcheltana.gif Mammamia!Kurtana.gif Tumblr mk1k05t9Ic1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mk1k05t9Ic1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mk1k05t9Ic1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mk1k05t9Ic1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mk1k05t9Ic1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mk1k05t9Ic1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mk1k05t9Ic1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mk1k05t9Ic1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr_mk2vr9fMWA1ra5gbxo6_250.gif Tumblr mk1itofheF1qaesnho8 kurtana.gif Tumblr m9qhkrJdsN1qdb716o3 kurtana.png Theyaresogoodlooking - kurtana.gif tumblr_mjznc9oa3q1qcpsrlo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mjznc9oa3q1qcpsrlo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mmka7wWfYu1qapg62o1_250.gif tumblr_mli3pbEyez1r7j8kdo1_500.png 332183_1259060692354_full.jpg vlcsnap-2011-05-12-13h56m35s26.png Tumblr mn3qe2NFmM1qg2judo1 250.gif Tumblr mn3qe2NFmM1qg2judo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mn3qe2NFmM1qg2judo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mn3qe2NFmM1qg2judo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mma7jlLnnP1qg2judo1 250.gif Tumblr mma7jlLnnP1qg2judo2 250.gif Tumblr mma7jlLnnP1qg2judo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mma7jlLnnP1qg2judo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mma7jlLnnP1qg2judo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mma7jlLnnP1qg2judo6 r1 250.gif kurt and santana.png tumblr_mo04yuFzY21ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mo04yuFzY21ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mo04yuFzY21ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mo04yuFzY21ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mo04yuFzY21ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_mo04yuFzY21ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_inline_mp692lZGKT1qz4rgp.gif tumblr_inline_mp693kQh7C1qz4rgp.gif tumblr_inline_mp694amM3I1qz4rgp.gif tumblr_inline_mp694kto831qz4rgp.gif tumblr_inline_mp6941xS6X1qz4rgp.gif tumblr_inline_mp6986lCS51qz4rgp.gif kurtanasfour.jpg|Kurtana Season Four Promo GuiltyPleasures kurcheltana.gif Pillows!kurcheltana.gif Cutefriends kurcheltana.gif Lightsout kurcheltana.gif Gp kurcheltana.gif Aww family!kurcheltana.gif Drugs!kurcheltana.gif Diva!kurcheltana.gif Pissed kurcheltana.gif In!kurcheltana.gif Tumblr muhfszuaeK1qfcdl6o2 250.gif Kurtana5x03.PNG GleeKurtana.JPG Tumblr muhkbll0BG1rqw5sqo6 250.gif Tumblr muhkbll0BG1rqw5sqo5 250.gif Tumblr muhkbll0BG1rqw5sqo4 250.gif Tumblr muhkbll0BG1rqw5sqo3 250.gif Tumblr muhkbll0BG1rqw5sqo2 250.gif Tumblr muhkbll0BG1rqw5sqo1 250.gif Tumblr muhrd4O9GN1s57bimo5 250.gif Tumblr muhrd4O9GN1s57bimo4 250.gif Tumblr muhrd4O9GN1s57bimo1 250.gif Tumblr muhrd4O9GN1s57bimo3 250.gif Tumblr muhrd4O9GN1s57bimo2 250.gif Tumblr muhzn6gPRS1rl53x2o8 250.gif Tumblr muhzn6gPRS1rl53x2o7 250.gif Tumblr muhzn6gPRS1rl53x2o5 250.gif Tumblr muhzn6gPRS1rl53x2o6 250.gif Tumblr muhzn6gPRS1rl53x2o4 250.gif Tumblr muhzn6gPRS1rl53x2o3 250.gif Tumblr muhzn6gPRS1rl53x2o2 250.gif Tumblr muhzn6gPRS1rl53x2o1 250.gif tumblr_muj93wA9bC1qa8rqwo1_250.gif tumblr_muj93wA9bC1qa8rqwo2_250.gif tumblr_muj93wA9bC1qa8rqwo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_muj93wA9bC1qa8rqwo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_muj93wA9bC1qa8rqwo4_r2_250.gif tumblr_muj93wA9bC1qa8rqwo6_r2_250.gif tumblr_muj93wA9bC1qa8rqwo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_muj93wA9bC1qa8rqwo8_r1_250.gif kurtanathequarterbackjacket.gif kurtanathequarterback2.gif kurtana3thequarterback.gif kurtana4.gif Kurtanadancing2.gif Tumblr mxdwoiBEmb1qlpkoio3 250.gif Tumblr mxdwoiBEmb1qlpkoio1 250.gif Tumblr mxdwoiBEmb1qlpkoio4 250.gif Tumblr mxdwoiBEmb1qlpkoio2 250.gif Tumblr mxdmolRXaC1r295ako2 250.gif Tumblr mxdmolRXaC1r295ako4 250.gif Tumblr mxdmolRXaC1r295ako9 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxdmolRXaC1r295ako8 250.gif Tumblr mxdmolRXaC1r295ako5 250.gif Tumblr mxdmolRXaC1r295ako6 250.gif Tumblr mxdmolRXaC1r295ako3 250.gif Tumblr mxdmolRXaC1r295ako7 250.gif Kurt and Santana.png Tumblr n1ljshwMMt1rl53x2o1 250.gif Tumblr n1ljshwMMt1rl53x2o3 250.gif Tumblr n1lzrpMTEo1qfgg1ao4 250.gif Tumblr n1y34ekQKJ1qa5w9eo4 250.gif Tumblr n31mfv2X8k1rl53x2o3 250.gif Klaintana kurt blaine santana.gif ON5.png Tumblr n4ho71rhYj1s57bimo1 250.gif Tumblr n4hqbuj00j1s57bimo2 250.gif tumblr_n4tqthGmb11qaxxelo1_250.gif tumblr_n4tqthGmb11qaxxelo3_250.gif 5x01 cut scene.jpg Tumblr ndk18zysH51ryc0jzo4 250.gif Tumblr ndk18zysH51ryc0jzo1 250.gif Blaine santana rachel kurt chums.gif |} Kurt & Sebastian Kurt & Sue Kurt & Tina Related Songs *Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)'' (Preggers) *''True Colors'' (Hairography) *''Bad Romance'' (Theatricality) *''I Look to You'' (Grilled Cheesus) *''Not the Boy Next Door'' (Choke) *''Because You Loved Me'' (Props) *''All You Need Is Love'' (Love Love Love) |-| Trivia= *Both are original New Directions members. *Both have been romantically interested in Blaine. *Both won their respective Diva-offs in Diva. *Both were named Prom Queen at one of the proms they have attended. *Both are big fans of Lady Gaga. (A Katy or A Gaga, Theatricality) *Both sang as featured vocalists in ABC. *Both have been part of the Cheerios, McKinley Titans and the New Directions. |-| Gallery= Tina and kurt.gif Glee-1x01-Tina5-Kurt-Hummel-Arty-Abrams-Mercedes-Jones-Promo-05.jpg 3Glee-rachel-mercedes-kurt-tina-arty-la-5-21-12.jpg 6Glee120 0246.jpg Glee-PurplePianoProject-Tina-Kurt-Brittany-600x400.jpeg 778Images.jpg 8Kurt tina puck lauren - gleee in nyc.jpg IICHY10.png LIBRARIAN3.gif 0PHOTO-22.jpg TTina-kurt.png Unknown555.jpg Tartie3.gif 4958106629.jpg 4958116713.jpg 4958122303.jpg 4958714330.jpg 4958715312.jpg Ep13-00012.png 480px-Kurt tina puck - glee in nyc.jpg 5BCFB7F3-A7F0-4E1D-9CE7-BAB01389A7D9 extra.jpg 451343.png Ep13-00007.png D55.png D.png Banner1.jpg 318GLE318Sc150037–436838094186970975.jpg 101gleesc83277f—4546281683104215651.jpg FINCHELTURT.jpg Kurtina.gif Normal.jpg Kkk.gif tumblr_lvuyd8fUWj1qaywkeo2_250.gif tumblr_m1e9k0ryRo1qee7fro2_r2_250.gif tumblr_m1e9k0ryRo1qee7fro7_r1_250.gif tumblr_m1e9k0ryRo1qee7fro8_r1_250.gif tumblr_m1e9k0ryRo1qee7fro9_r1_250.gif tumblr_m1e9k0ryRo1qee7fro10_r1_250.gif tumblr_m1eazb2SzN1qee7fro1_250.gif tumblr_m1eazb2SzN1qee7fro7_r1_250.gif tumblr_m1eazb2SzN1qee7fro8_r1_250.gif tumblr_m1eazb2SzN1qee7fro9_r1_250.gif tumblr_m1eazb2SzN1qee7fro10_r1_250.gif tumblr_m2nuqhfAH81qbfdwvo1_500.gif tumblr_m4lxkjpPGm1rnrhb7o1_250.gif tumblr_m4lxkjpPGm1rnrhb7o2_250.gif tumblr_mbdyj10dlE1qg4e7no1_250.gif tumblr_md1di9AUhN1qgyzvzo3_250.gif Tumblr mhcmdf3eMO1qj5p41o1 500.jpg Kurtina!fight.jpg BDPT9IrCcAAkyyg.jpg-large.jpg BD9pVFNCcAADv5P.jpg-large.jpg Tumblr mv58urS7sf1qaxxelo2 250.gif Tumblr mv58urS7sf1qaxxelo1 250.gif Tumblr mybnvrS9pU1s3ruepo4 250.gif tumblr my6m2lXKhG1ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr my6m2lXKhG1ra5gbxo7 250.gif tumblr my6m2lXKhG1ra5gbxo9 250.gif tumblr my6m2lXKhG1ra5gbxo8 250.gif tumblr my6m2lXKhG1ra5gbxo4 250.gif tumblr my6m2lXKhG1ra5gbxo5 250.gif tumblr my6m2lXKhG1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Kurtina scary.png Kurtina wat.png Kurttina ON.png Kurt Tina ON.png Tina Kurt ON.png |} L M Marley & Millie Mercedes & Mike Related Songs *''Hate on Me'' (Throwdown) *''Ride wit Me'' (Throwdown) *''Jump'' (Mattress) *''Born to Hand Jive'' (The Role You Were Born to Play) *''Superstition'' (Wonder-ful) *''Higher Ground'' (Wonder-ful) |-| Trivia= *Both broke up with the person they were dating in the transition between Season Three to Season Four (Mike with Tina and Mercedes with Sam). |-| Gallery= 21.MP4_snapshot_35.38_-2014.01.11_11.01.05-_副本.jpg Mikecedeshug.gif Mikecedes2.gif tumblr_inline_mm8wv1RuJb1qz4rgp.gif tumblr_m5rpo6Yust1rykt2go1_500.jpg tumblr_mcwwomhg4Y1qhh5fko1_500.gif tumblr_mmum6lVoGA1rf0zmao1_400.gif tumblr_mmcfe5uGys1r974s9o2_250.gif tumblr_mm7kyjgLDr1s6t59co3_250.gif tumblr_mm7h94yMhy1qctfyqo2_250.gif tumblr_mm7h94yMhy1qctfyqo1_250.gif tumblr_mm7h94yMhy1qctfyqo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mm7h94yMhy1qctfyqo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mm7kyjgLDr1s6t59co3_250.gif MNM.jpg Tumblr mz6946jbxG1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr n1quc72xSG1ra5gbxo6 250.gif tumblr n0kohri9j01qgkj12o1 500.png tumblr n0kohri9j01qgkj12o2 500.png tumblr mg317qVOZg1r7lepzo10_r1_250.gif tumblr mg317qVOZg1r7lepzo9_r3_250.gif tumblr mg317qVOZg1r7lepzo6_r1_250.gif tumblr mg317qVOZg1r7lepzo3_250.gif tumblr mg317qVOZg1r7lepzo11_r2_250.gif tumblr mg317qVOZg1r7lepzo7_r1_250.gif tumblr mloq4rsfCH1r974s9o2_250.gif |} Mercedes & Puck Related Songs *''The Boy Is Mine'' (Laryngitis) *''Glory Days'' (Goodbye) |-| Trivia= *Mercedes is the second person Puck sings to in order to impress her, Rachel being the first and Lauren being the third. *They are usually the people that push Artie around in his wheelchair. *Puck gets all of the facts wrong about Martin Luther King, Jr., which Mercedes finds offensive. *This is the second of Puck's "one episode" relationships. The first was with Rachel in Mash-Up. |-| Gallery= 6a00d8341c5d9653ef0133ed84ed17970b.jpg Ballad11.jpg Laryngitis1.jpg|Mercedes and Santana fight over Puck puckcedes.png glee1-empirestofmind-11.jpg|Mercedes and Puck Empire of mine 11-18-puck-confession578.jpg 654333562756.png G8_12t.jpg img-thingpuck.jpg mercedespuck6789.jpg puckcedes6456.gif puckkissingmercedes7.gif Puckmercedes4.png The Lady is a Tramppuckcedes.jpg tumblr lyd5fpZLqK1qgkj12o14 500.jpg 11-18-puck-confession.jpg funk3.jpg Glee-s01e22-journey-to-regionals-quinn-puck-mercedes-baby.jpg glee11222.jpg tumblr l2aw58Z88e1qbekp6o1 500.png LIATPuckcedes.jpg tumblr mgschrhty71r7lepzo2 r1 250.gif tumblr mg7y5eLJr21ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif tumblr m80bxmWuXt1r9j23to1 500.jpg puck and mercedes.png Tumblr mde6x2XbGV1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mde6x2XbGV1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mde6x2XbGV1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mde6x2XbGV1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mde6x2XbGV1ra5gbxo5 250.gif 10ladyisatramp.gif 9ladyisatramp.gif 8ladyisatramp.gif 7ladyisatramp.gif 6ladyisatramp.gif 5ladyisatramp.gif 4ladyisatramp.gif 3ladyisatramp.gif 2ladyisatramp.gif 1ladyisatramp.gif Puckcedes2.jpg Puckcedes Goodbye.png tumblr_mukckwGVqK1s6exryo1_500.jpg Merecedes and Puck.png Merecedes and Puck.png |} Mercedes & Quinn Related Songs *''Lean on Me'' (Ballad) *''Beautiful'' (Home) *''It's a Man's Man's Man's World'' (Funk) *''I Look to You'' Grilled Cheesus) |-| Trivia= *They have both dated Puck and Sam. *Both had been in the Cheerios. *Although they had been very close friends by the end of Season One, there have been hardly any scenes between them from Journey onwards. Especially in Season Two, no references to their relationship are made, though they have some minor scenes together in Season Three again. This is addressed by Will in I Am Unicorn, where he called Quinn selfish because she never thanked Mercedes for allowing her to stay in Mercedes' house. *They won the "Best New Friendship" award on the Season One Glee Wiki Awards. |-| Gallery= Quinncedes Friendship.gif tumblr lx6xbzeIw61r5gstmo1 500.jpg Cherishfabrittana.gif tumblr lx6xbzeIw61r5gstmo2 500.jpg tumblr lx6xbzeIw61r5gstmo3 500.jpg Quoe4.gif tumblr lx6xbzeIw61r5gstmo4 500.jpg tumblr lx6xbzeIw61r5gstmo5 500.jpg tumblr lo9sa0vhF31qhcckjo1 500.gif tumblr ls8u3hD0YA1qhc0bz.gif tumblr lsm8yd2qVk1qa0ksn.jpg tumblr ltbig4j4De1qikxoqo3 500.gif tumblr lwbjmvX7y71qgwpxm.png 490px-Quinn-Mercedes.jpeg tumblr lubd7cUQFX1qbml3i.gif tumblr lw1qe0N8Ff1qgkj12o1 500.jpg tumblr lu8ndxeuxC1qdyjryo1 500.png Beautiful.jpg glee-682 1048828a.jpg Quinn-Fabray-1x18-Laryngitis-quinn-fabray-12129921-1580-888.jpg picture-221.png 0314quinn03.jpg Quinn-Fabray-1x20-Theatricality-quinn-fabray-12473299-1580-888.jpg tumblr_l3dc2xC8pN1qbjrxro1_500.png 3215 e615.jpeg tumblr m5nyp1cRZw1qgkj12o1 500.png tumblr m5trzxj54J1r0lbaio1 500.jpg tumblr m5u1s8gLVY1qhpb6eo1 250.gif tumblr m4w4s9Ilvv1qduh46o1 250.gif tumblr m4ysabWSut1rowwnqo1 r1 500.png QuincedesGraduate.gif Brittanafamilyquinncedes.gif Quinncedes Friendship.gif Tumblr mg40dzLgME1qelrtho5 250.gif Tumblr mg40dzLgME1qelrtho7 250.gif Tumblr mg40dzLgME1qelrtho1 250.gif Tumblr mg40dzLgME1qelrtho6 250.gif Tumblr mg40dzLgME1qelrtho3 250.gif Tumblr mg40dzLgME1qelrtho8 250.gif Tumblr mg40dzLgME1qelrtho4 250.gif Tumblr mg40dzLgME1qelrtho2 250.gif tumblr lzjo7r1kbC1qlutygo1 250.gif QUINNMERCEDESPUCK.jpg Quinncedes1352.gif tumblr mgschrhty71r7lepzo5 r1 250.gif mercedes and qunn.png Tumblr my6smbHVtQ1qd5s0eo2 250.gif tumblr_na14nmfVqz1rp2gduo1_500.gif |} Mercedes & Shane N O P Penny & Sam Puck & Shelby Q Quinn & Shelby R Rachel & Sunshine Rachel & Tina Related Songs *''Take a Bow'' (Showmance) *''Tonight'' (Preggers) *''Because You Loved Me'' (Props) *''You Get What You Give'' (Goodbye) *''Call Me Maybe'' (The New Rachel) *''Don't Stop Believin''' (Sweet Dreams) *''Lovefool'' (Opening Night) |-| Trivia= *Rachel told Tina that she would be the lead female vocalist when she (Rachel) graduated. However, that didn't happen. Instead, Blaine was chosen as the lead vocalist during The New Rachel. *Both of them have sung a full solo in a competition (Rachel sang Don't Rain on My Parade, Get It Right, Here's to Us, and It's All Coming Back to Me Now. Tina sang Gangnam Style). *Their portrayers, Lea Michele and Jenna Ushkowitz have known each other since they were 8 years old. They've worked on Broadway in the past, such as in Spring Awakening. *Both had a crush on Blaine. *Kurt has covered up his sexuality by pretending to be interested/in a relationship with both of them. *Both were named Prom Queen at one of the proms they attended. **Rachel in Prom-asaurus and Tina in Tina in the Sky with Diamonds. *Along with Brittany, they are the only original members of New Directions to have an episode named after them (The New Rachel and The Untitled Rachel Berry Project for Rachel and Tina in the Sky with Diamonds for Tina). *Rachel has re-sung two songs (both being duets), which Tina had sung earlier on Glee. The first one is Tonight and the second is I Kissed a Girl. |-| Gallery= Tinchel.gif images (3).jpg tinaangry.jpg tinchel5.jpg Tartiedisco.gif tinchel6.jpg tinchel7.jpg bodyswapped tinchel.jpg|Body Swapped Tinchel images (10)x.jpg TinaRachel.jpg indir.jpg indir (1).jpg Tinchel2.gif|TinchelFlashdance Tinchel bus.jpg Tinchel 1.gif RATINAGIF.gif 1tinchel.gif 2tinchel.gif 3tinchel.gif 4tinchel.gif 6tinchel.gif 7tinchel.gif 8tinchel.gif 9tinchel.gif tumblr inline mhse6dakmM1rv8wft.gif tumblr inline miuqd8rxUU1rdq183.gif tumblr inline miuqp8ZocP1rbswrn.gif tumblr inline miuqy24fAT1rbswrn.gif tumblr inline miurjo9x531rbswrn.gif tumblr inline miurneLt2j1rbswrn.gif tumblr inline miuru5U3kv1rbswrn.gif tumblr inline mius5uOoyt1rbswrn.gif tumblr inline miusco02291rbswrn.gif tumblr inline miusfiqLVu1rbswrn.gif tumblr inline miushhtUKO1rbswrn.gif tumblr inline miusi2LWQU1rbswrn.gif tumblr inline miut7nQ3fC1rbswrn.gif tumblr inline miut9eViTa1rbswrn.gif tumblr inline miutdaFfEp1rbswrn.gif tumblr inline miutpnnueM1rbswrn.gif tumblr inline miutve2KRM1rbswrn.gif tumblr inline miutx4swkC1rbswrn.gif tumblr inline miutygAl9G1rbswrn.gif tumblr inline miuu3seOBp1rbswrn.gif tumblr inline miuu132Gu21rbswrn.gif tumblr m3tfwsYJ1x1qagxt1o1 250.gif tumblr m44zbhtadh1r0bn7bo2 250.gif Rachel SpecialEducation.png img-thingrachelandtina.jpg img-thingtinaandrachel.jpg TinaRachelsinging.jpg tumblr_mylugm7wgw1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mylugm7wgw1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_mylugm7wgw1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_mylugm7wgw1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mylugm7wgw1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_mylugm7wgw1ra5gbxo8_250.gif tumblr_mylugm7wgw1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mylugm7wgw1ra5gbxo4_250.gif jenna and lea.png Tumblr n2nz0jT3HP1qdis8mo7 250.gif Tinchel1.png tumblr_n33d2mACI11qgkj12o2_500.png tumblr_n33d2mACI11qgkj12o1_500.png tincheprops.jpg Rachel angry at Tina.gif Tumblr mrg4jzyDiL1qbnvfdo7 250.gif Tumblr mrg4jzyDiL1qbnvfdo6 250.gif TinchelS3201.gif tinchels314.gif tinchels315.gif tinchels513.gif tinchels5131.gif S102golddigger.gif |} Rod & Sue Rory & Sam Related Songs *''Blue Christmas'' (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) *''Bamboleo/Hero'' (The Spanish Teacher) *''Home'' (Heart) |-| Trivia= *Strangely, this relationship was built up and seems to exist entirely within Extraordinary Merry Christmas. No references to their friendship has been made in any other episodes and the two have shared minimal to no scenes together in any other episode. *They sometimes look to each other during scenes; like in Extraordinary Merry Christmas when they're singing Do They Know It's Christmas? (Feed The World) and in the locker scene in The Spanish Teacher. *Before Rory sings Home, when he says he's grown to love each and every single one of the other club members, the camera turns to Sam first. *Towards the end of Blue Christmas, the camera showed Sam giving Rory two thumbs up. *When each of them came to McKinley, Finn was their first friend. |-| Gallery= Sam rory.jpg TheFlevansTeam3.gif Tumblr lw7lcrJl1B1qj2lhoo1 500.png vlcsnap-2012-05-08-21h09m35s88.png sory.jpg Rorypamphlet.jpg tumblr_lyrej8H1z21qhz7wbo1_500.png Vlcsnap-2012-05-09-12h08m07s82.png Tumblr_m9l7xtKvQA1r4yci9o5_500.gif 488px-Tumblr_lzck36fRDk1qfg8fuo1_500.jpg vlcsnap-2012-05-23-12h12m10s165.png 310GLEEEp310Sc2021-3480938740894885025.jpg tumblr_lz4mwmZsE71qbmriao2_250.png DTKICFlevans.jpg glee-boys-cover-one-direction-s-song.jpg Glee-Christmas-Sam-Rory.jpg Sam-Rory-glee-27650062-600-400.jpg Sam-says-we-get-each-other-rory-300x230.png tumblr lx76e2STFU1qgch05o2 250.gif tumblr m3i4tmemJx1qbyp9ro1 500.gif tumblr lz2sahY7Qq1qcszizo1 500.gif tumblr m3g3ptEcs31qbyp9ro1 250.gif tumblr m3g3ptEcs31qbyp9ro4 250.gif |} Rory & Sugar Related Songs *''L-O-V-E'' by (Heart) *''Home'' (Heart) *''Cherish/Cherish'' (Heart) *''Cell Block Tango'' (Choke) *''Tongue Tied'' (Nationals) |-| Trivia= *Shippers are called the "Sweet Potatoes." **The shipper fandom has declared February 14 "Sugary Day" because that was the air date of the episode "Heart," when the couple went canon. **The "Sweet Potatoes" all decided that the couple's official colors are pink and green. *Some often-seen names of the "Sugary puppy" (a gift to Sugar from Rory when he was trying to win her affection) are Lucky and Marshmallow. *Three out of four gift competitions were won by Rory. **Artie gives her a "Hug me" heart. Rory gives her a "Kiss me" heart and a big bag of heart shaped candy. **Rory gives her a big "Be Mine" heart. Artie puts confetti in her locker. **Artie gives her a toy dog. Rory gives her a real dog. The fandom gave the dogs the names Lucky and Marshmellow. **Artie sings Let Me Love You for her with the New Direction Boys. Rory sings Home after telling the Glee club that he's getting deported. He then wins the date. |-| Gallery= In My Life2.jpg Flamotta.png|Sugar and Rory dancing in Heart Flamotta2.png|Flanamotta in the Sugar Shack Flamotta3.png|Sugar saying that she will miss him when he goes back to Ireland Flamotta4.png|Sugar saying that maybe her dad could buy Ireland Flamottacandy1.png|Rory giving her a 'Kiss me' heart Flamottacandy.png|Sugar receiving a bag full of hearts Flamottacandy2.png|Them laughing in Heart Flamottacandy3.png|Sugar showing Artie the bag of hearts Flamottapuppy.png|Rory giving her a dog in Heart Flamottabemine.png|Rory giving her a BE MINE heart right before Artie gets her confetti Sugory.png|Confetti Artie gave her Gjjgjg.jpg H9.png RORYandSUGAR.png|Rory and Sugar dancing together in Yes/No Heart.png|Rory giving her a BE MINE Sugaryslowdanceblackandwhite.gif|Rory laughing Sugaryhomehug.gif|Sugar asking him out Sugaryhug.gif|Sugar coming back into New Directions Sugarypuppylovecolor.gif Sugarry.jpg|Sugar says she would kill her self if a picture like that was leaked and Rory says twice to make sure in On My Way roryandsugare.PNG|Sugar and Rory sitting in front of Tina and Mike and Blaine and Kurt in Big Brother. M9.jpg|Rory looking at Sugar M8.jpg|Sugar in the Sugar Shack M7.jpg|After Brittany says Kurt is the most unicorn of them all M5.jpg|Flanamotta hugging M2.jpg M1.jpg|Flanamotta smiling at each other SugaryNationals.png|Sugar spraying champagne over Rory, this could be pay back for the girls kissing him SugoryNationals.png|Sugar spraying champagne CaptureIML4.PNG|Singing In My Life looking at each other and Sugar has her arm round him Suggory.PNG Finchel sugary.gif Sugary during "I'm Still Standing" performance.gif 200px-Vlcsnap-2012-06-09-18h16m52s49.png 200px-Vlcsnap-2012-02-22-17h49m04s63.png Sugaryamused.jpeg HeartSugary.jpg CherishFlamotta.jpg Ed98c237-45bb-4d6f-9b8d-eab04616277d 580 386.jpg SCRIPT2.jpg|Script in "Heart" SCRIPT4.jpg|Script in "Heart" 2 SCRIPT3.jpg SCRIPT.jpg Tumblr m2c2p99dis1r5sqh3o2 500.gif Tumblr lzil93zomG1qa03nro1 250.gif Tumblr myqqh0m6x31ra5gbxo5 250.gif Sugar and rory.png Tumblr n1s7ctti041rehj12o3 250.gif |} Roz & Sue S Sam & Santana Related Songs *''Somebody to Love'' (Comeback) *''Don't You Want Me'' (Blame It on the Alcohol) *''Trouty Mouth'' (Original Song) *''Stereo Hearts'' (Heart) *''Cherish/Cherish'' (Heart) |-| Trivia= *Santana said that Sam inspired her to try her hand at songwriting. (Naked) **This inspired Trouty Mouth, a song about Sam's mouth. *There has been no mention of a breakup between these two on the show which left some viewers confused. *Santana keeps a "list" of insults in a notebook for Sam for when he returns in Season Three. *The two times Santana was yelling at Rachel in Spanish and physically trying to get at her, Sam is seen holding her back both times. (The Substitute and New York) *Santana is Sam's second relationship, as well as it being his second relationship with a Cheerio. *In their respective senior year, they both voted for Brittany for Senior Class President. *They played love interests in the WMHS Production of Grease. *Both have slept with/dated Quinn and Brittany. |-| Gallery= Samtana- Comeback.jpg v40.jpg Sam-santana-sam-and-santana-19746651-400-225.gif samtana23456.gif 042hnjkl.jpg Santana-Sam-glee-au-couples-fghj18619230-500-280.jpg tumblr lgqbbnyrEO1qcx3v3o1 500.png|Santana Talking 2 Sam tumblr lh6v7f1FMg1qcx3v3o1 500.png|A Jealous Santana As Sam Kisses Brittany SL - Admit it Just admit it Now kiss me.gif|A Confused Sam And A Upset Santana SE - June.gif Tumblr mgzpn80nom1qh9sh6o6_r1_250.gif sam-santana-sam-and-santana-19746649-500-209.gif tumblr lkr89gLtjT1qfb75x.gif tumblr lmsouphVxH1qhitc3.gif tumblr lnkkmc15nq1qgf8zgo1 500.png tumblr lm6vqaRNfo1qat4jdo1 500.gif 2gv33hl thumb.jpg.png santana-and-sam 450x300.jpg tumblr lhr0yi6oVa1qb8p29o1_500.gif SE - matthew mcconaughey.gif Santana and sam!.gif Flawless friends.gif samtana93072305.gif tumblr m5svpyPWYl1rn2o54.gif Sam-Santana-2x14-sam-and-santana-19572590-1280-720.jpg Sam-Santana-2x14-sam-and-santana-19572604-1280-720.jpg tumblr m7830yPP0h1rajim8o1 500.jpg tumblr m50z2dAfer1qi8h79o1 r2 250.gif tumblr m50z2dAfer1qi8h79o2 r1 250.gif tumblr m50z2dAfer1qi8h79o3 r1 250.gif Tumblr m9omlufJHz1qdb716o2 r1 250.gif Chordandnay.gif DivaSantanaSamMakeNoMistake.png Schermafbeelding 2013-02-09 om 01.01.57.png.jpg 21proxy.jpg Stereohearts samtana.gif JB--samtana.gif Lollololo samtana.gif Loveshack!vday samtana.gif Chordandnaya samtana.gif Wtf!samtana.gif HellNo Samtana.gif tumblr mhyqo4PTvk1qgkj12o1 500.png tumblr miqshr1rCz1s6as1io1 500.png tumblr mir1qxAD221qg7fxzo2 250.gif tumblr mir1qxAD221qg7fxzo3 250.gif tumblr inline mi0xhfOIRX1roqejp.jpg tumblr mhzkiqqDR51re2nwco3 250.gif tumblr mi15jmeQ8Q1rtfy0po6 r1 250.gif AdmiringQuinnFabray7.gif Tumblr mmnpezDQ3f1so3ov9o8 250.gif Tumblr mmnpezDQ3f1so3ov9o7 250.gif Tumblr mmnpezDQ3f1so3ov9o5 250.gif Tumblr mmnpezDQ3f1so3ov9o4 250.gif Tumblr mmnpezDQ3f1so3ov9o3 250.gif Tumblr mmnpezDQ3f1so3ov9o2 250.gif Ahhahahha samtana.gif Samtana-sam-and-santana-19746594-500-553 18-55-16.jpg Window-3.jpeg Samtana.png Lol - samtana.gif Brittanathinkssamhasnogame lol.gif Riverstreet samtana.gif Fail lol samtana.gif Youlikehermorethanme samtana.gif Admitit!samtana.gif Kissme! lololo samtana.gif Santanalikessamtina.gif Hahhahha samtana.gif Theycouldhavebeenmybrotp sigh samtana.gif Checkingout samtana.gif Party quamtana.gif Loveshack quamtana.gif Heart quamtana.gif Samtanakiss.gif Cuteee samtana.gif Tumblr mi15jmeQ8Q1rtfy0po1 250.gif Courtyard samtana.gif Heart samtana.gif Hots16 samtana.gif Samtana!.gif 111samtana.gif 22samtana.gif Prom bramtana.gif Lolololol sartiebrittana bartana bramtana.gif Bamboleohero samtana.gif JB 13 samtana.gif Actuallyhesmiledatallthetroubletonesnotonlymercedes samtana.gif HoldOnTo16 samtana.gif Sillylovesongs - samtana.gif Bieber comeback samtana.gif CB samtana.jpg NEVERRRR!SAMTANA.gif Santana and sam.png Schermafbeelding 2013-08-18 om 19.44.27.png MNMSIM samtana.png Aww socute samtana.jpg 1379796953251.jpg 1379716412690.jpg tumblr muhglgh4dC1rqzrgqo2 500.png 13 4samtana.jpg Samtana AoN.gif 1AoN SamtanaTalk.gif 2AoN SamtanaTalk.gif 3AoN SamtanaTalk.gif 4AoN SamtanaTalk.gif 5AoN SamtanaTalk.gif 6AoN SamtanaTalk.gif 7AoN SamtanaTalk.gif 8AoN SamtanaTalk.gif 9AoN SamtanaTalk.gif 10AoN SamtanaTalk.gif Sam and Santana MovinOut(1).png Sam and Santana MovinOut(2).png Sam and Santana.png sam and santana.png sam and santana.png MO 144.png SH HOTS.gif Tumblr n2wta4wM5B1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr n2wta4wM5B1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr n2wta4wM5B1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr n2wta4wM5B1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n2wta4wM5B1ra5gbxo3 250.gif santana and sam.png |} Sam & Tina Related Songs *''Baby'' (Comeback) *''Gimme More'' (Britney 2.0) *''I Saw Her Standing There'' (Love, Love, Love) *''Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree'' (Previously Unaired Christmas) |-| Trivia= *They are both considered to be Blaine's best friends. *They were both involved in a crush with Blaine in some type of way. Tina crushed on Blaine in Season Four, while Blaine crushed on Sam in the same season. *Tina finds him the least gay, and least Asian out of the Glee club guys. |-| Gallery= Samtina.gif Samtina1.gif Samtinahug.gif Tumblr madj0pzysf1qhnreqo6 250.gif InmylifeSamtina.gif Cohevans.gif 22samtina.gif 11samtina.gif Tumblr madj0pzysf1qhnreqo5 250.gif Tumblr madj0pzysf1qhnreqo1 250.gif Tumblr madj0pzysf1qhnreqo4 250.gif Tumblr madj0pzysf1qhnreqo3 250.gif Tumblr maxek3DRQG1rtqx7vo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr maxek3DRQG1rtqx7vo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr maxek3DRQG1rtqx7vo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr maxek3DRQG1rtqx7vo6 r2 250.gif Tumblr maxek3DRQG1rtqx7vo5 r2 250.gif Tumblr maxek3DRQG1rtqx7vo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr maxek3DRQG1rtqx7vo3 r2 250.gif Tumblr maxek3DRQG1rtqx7vo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr maxek3DRQG1rtqx7vo1 250.gif tumblr_mapq1ckxsn1qhyyq8o4_250.gif tumblr_mh6s20kPcz1rztax1o1_250.gif tumblr_mh6s20kPcz1rztax1o2_250.gif tumblr_mh6s20kPcz1rztax1o3_250.gif tumblr_mh6s20kPcz1rztax1o4_250.gif Tumblr mhk3ftlG7l1ryf7c1o2 250.gif tumblr_mh95roLwQ11rrmwrko2_250.gif tumblr_mh95roLwQ11rrmwrko5_250.gif tumblr_mhktiaqHOJ1ruql96o1_400.gif tumblr_mhmoosdsNe1s51aexo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mhmoosdsNe1s51aexo3_250.gif tumblr_mhmoosdsNe1s51aexo4_250.gif tumblr_mhmoosdsNe1s51aexo1_250.gif tumblr_miae5zX5931s51aexo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mi8x3hSePO1s51aexo2_250.gif tumblr_mi8x3hSePO1s51aexo1_r1_250.gif Samtina_lapdance.gif Samtina_lapdance2.gif tumblr_mk7nbiFapd1qi8h79o4_r2_250.gif tumblr_mk7nbiFapd1qi8h79o7_r2_250.gif tumblr_mk7nbiFapd1qi8h79o5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mk7nbiFapd1qi8h79o3_r1_250.gif Singing samtina.gif CheckingOut samtina.gif Ilovehowhechecksheroutduringtheentireperformance samtina.gif Fight samtina.gif AllorNothing samtina.gif 3x13 samtina.gif HungUp samtina.gif SeasonFinale samtina.gif AoN samtina.gif Crush lol blamtina.gif Diva samtina.gif Choirroom samtina.gif Wonderful samtina.gif IshipSamtina.gif Wanky!samtina.gif Cute ChordandJenna.gif GP samtina.gif Cohevans_set2.gif SamtinaOTP.png Samtina at Christmas.png Sam Tina Mike Brittany Mercedes Puck.png Samtina Bike Puckcedes.png Samtina is love.png SamTina_RockyHorrorGleeShow.png Forthelongesttime samtina.jpg SamTina_Diva_♥.jpg tumblr_mtrvso1hBC1qm2wiko1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mtrvso1hBC1qm2wiko4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mtsg1l4aVf1qi8h79o2_250.gif tumblr_mtsg1l4aVf1qi8h79o3_250.gif tumblr_mtsg1l4aVf1qi8h79o5_250.gif tumblr_mtsg1l4aVf1qi8h79o6_250.gif tumblr_mtsmlg3TQa1qgkj12o1_500.png tumblr_mtsuc8DpKf1qhh5fko2_250.gif Tumblr_mu4zqpLHSb1s4phhdo5_r1_250.gif 1235.gif 288542.gif Tumblr_mu5m5y6CRv1rmdvpwo7_250.gif SamTina_PUC1.png SamTina_PUC2.png SamTina_PUC3.png TinaSam_PUC1.png SamTina_PUC4.png SamTina_PUC5.png TinaSam_PUC2.png SamTina_PUC6.png TinaSam_PUC3.png new.png|Sam-Tina Samtina4.gif Samtinakiss3.gif Samtina2.gif Samtina 1.gif SamtinaTrio.gif sam and tina.png LLM ND 8.gif LLM ND 4.gif LLM ND 2.gif Tumblr nbgtdz0Ta81ra5gbxo2 250.gif |} Santana & Sebastian Related Songs *''Black or White'' (Michael) *''All You Need Is Love'' (Love Love Love) |-| Gallery= headerdfghjkl;.jpg tumblr_lyh1mvcHTm1qlgbzbo1_500.jpg sebastian-vs-santana.jpg villain-vs-villain-santastian-santana-and-sebastian-29516005-1003-768.jpg Santastian-santastian-santana-and-sebastian-28670814-630-436.jpg imagesasdfghjjhgfdfghj.jpg screen-shot-2012-02-24-at-8-21-25-pm-2.png Sebtana22.gif Gleesmoothcrimfgh.jpg 246374368 640.jpg 0fghgfghghj.jpg smooth.jpg smoothcriminalnm.jpg onmyway05fghjkl.jpg Sebastian and Santanac.jpg 500px-Sebtana1.jpg sebtana-.jpg sebtana-1.jpg SantanaLopez4.gif SantanaLopez5.gif SantanaLopez3.gif SantanaLopez2.gif tumblr m6faskIKZD1rrwcxvo6_250.gif tumblr m6lewlblET1r8uclk.gif tumblr m6b8a8yU721qhr255o1 250.gif Tumblr m8staq9odi1qk71sao4 250.gif tumblr m6b8a8yU721qhr255o3 250.gif tumblr mpgzspLDzi1r6qc3ho5 250.gif tumblr mpgzspLDzi1r6qc3ho1 250.gif tumblr mpgzspLDzi1r6qc3ho2 250.gif tumblr mpgzspLDzi1r6qc3ho3 250.gif tumblr mpgzspLDzi1r6qc3ho4 250.gif tumblr mpgzspLDzi1r6qc3ho8 250.gif tumblr mpgzspLDzi1r6qc3ho7 250.gif tumblr mpgzspLDzi1r6qc3ho6 250.gif 500px-Sebtana1.jpg Chemistry-santastian-santana-and-sebastian-28825357-245-150.gif Screen Shot 2013-09-29 at 6.36.35 PM.png Tumblr muvvd3KgCs1ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr muvvd3KgCs1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr muvvd3KgCs1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr muvvd3KgCs1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr muvvd3KgCs1ra5gbxo7 r2 250.gif Tumblr muvvd3KgCs1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr muvvd3KgCs1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr muvvd3KgCs1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Au smoothcriminal.gif |} Santana & Sue Shelby & Will T U V W X Y Z Category:Lists Category:Family Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Couples